Malec comenzando desde cero
by RousseBelikov
Summary: Secuela de Malec a través de las adversidades
1. Anteriormente

**Anteriormente**

Antes de todos los acontecimientos que sucedieron Magnus y Alec eran una familia feliz junto con su hijo Max pero eso cambio una noche en la cual Alec fue a combatir demonios, nadie se había imaginado que eso era una trampa en la cual el objetivo era Alec y así fue que todo empezó para la familia Lightwood y para el mismo Magnus, después de mucho buscar sus captores lo regresaron pero ahí no había acabado todo sino que fue el inicio de un nuevo reto, Alec había sido infectado con sangre de demonio y estaba fuera de control. Su familia empezó a correr par buscar una cura para que el Alec que ellos conocieron regresara pero no fue una tarea fácil, buscaron y buscaron pero nada les daba la solución hasta que Magnus encontró uno aun que no estaba seguro que funcionara pero era lo único mas cercano que tenían todos, aun que los planes de Magnus era primero investigar y ver si funcionaba ya que esta solución podía traer consecuencias no le fue posible debido que el tiempo de Alec se había acabo y tenía que actuar si no quería verlo morir, aun que al final funciono luego de que hasta la misma vida de Magnus corrió peligro por salvar a su amado una nueva complicación apareció para derrumbar la felicidad Magnus.

Alec había perdido todos los recuerdo de él, no lo recordaba y tampoco lo hacia hacia Max, para Alec ellos eran unos subterráneos mas, eso destrozo a Magnus por que no sabia que hacer ya que esos recuerdos no podían regresar por magia o algún otro método, es así que veremos como Magnus volverá a conquistar a su amado ojiazul para volver a ser esa familia que habían sido alguna vez, pero no sera fácil ya que habrá personas que se entrometerán en su camino para arrebatar lo que mas ama en este mundo. Veremos si al final triunfara el amor de ellos dos al final y todo vuelva a ser como alguna vez lo fue.


	2. Chapter 1

Alec

Dos semanas había pasado desde que había despertado y aun me sentía confundido con muchas cosas... habían cosas que no recordaba como que Jace estaba con esa chica pelirroja que no me caía... nada bien, que tenia un hijo si... tenía un hijo cuando sucedió eso, bueno eso mismo pregunte pero nadie me respondió solo recibía miradas, Max era un bebé adoptado era un subterráneo su piel era azul y su cabello era del mismo color solo que mas oscuro sus ojos eso era lo que me llamo la atención ya que eran azules como los míos, ya hablaba y me decía papa ... quede en shock cuando lo escuche el primer día en que estaba con el, aun que ya me había llamado así el día que desperté yo aun no sabia nada de esto y es por eso no supe que hacer si alegrarme o asustarme, aun no me hacia de la idea de ser padre. Como dije todo era confuso para mi ... no podía recordar a la pelirroja que era la novia de mi parabatai que según lo que me contó Izzy ella era la hija de Valentine y que formo parte de su derrota al igual que la de su hermano Jhonatan y no la podía recordar era como si ella jamas hubiera existido en mis recuerdos que tenia de esos acontecimientos era muy extraño, tampoco me acordaba del brujo que había estada conmigo cundo desperté, no lo haba visto de nuevo era extraño por que quería verlo aun que no lo reconociera solo quería verlo aun que sea de lejos pero él no volvió a regresar o si lo hizo no me tope con el , el día en que se fue y me dijo adiós Alexander sentí ganas de llorar no se solo quería pedirle que se quedara que no se fuera pero se fue y se llevo a Max con el, luego que recibí una gran reprimenda sobre la forma en que le hable de parte de Izzy cuando pregunte quien era él, solo me dijo que me arrepentiría por haberlo tratado así, justo cuando se estaba yendo de mi cuerdo enojada apareció en la puerta un chico que resulto ser novio de mi hermana y parabatai de Clary que por cierto no me cae tampoco, desde la puerta empezó a hablar con Isabelle preguntándole que le había pasado a Magnus, lo que izzy le respondió fue que había sido por mi culpa, luego Simón si así se llama le pregunto que pasaría con Max si lo traería mas tarde o ya no regresaría y se quedaría con Magnus, para mi eso no me pareció raro hasta después me entere de ese niño que se llevo Magnus era hijo mio lo que me pareció raro ya que si era mi hijo por que se quedaría con Magnus no entendía eso pero cuando pregunte a mi familia "¿ _por que Max se quedaba con el? "_... solo recibí de respuesta que debería ir y hablar con el, cosa que hasta ahora no había hecho por temor, temor por lo que me diría cuando preguntara ... es decir si lo quería ver pero a la vez tenia miedo a lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de el aunque solo lo vi el día que desperté lo sentí ... sentí esa necesidad de que el estuviera cerca mio y eso no me gusto por eso no iba aun que ya había preguntado a los demás que era Magnus de Max por que se quedaba con él, cambiaban de tema o simplemente decían lo mismo que fuera a verlo para saber, así que no tenia otra opción si quería saber tendría que ir a hablar con Magnus Bane ese brujo que me intrigaba y me asustaba al mismo tiempo.

.

.

.  
.

.

. 

Magnus 

Cuando mi Alec despertó pensé que todo por fin había acabo, que por fin lo tendría conmigo y que todo volvería a la normalidad pero estaba muy equivocado el destino seguía jugando con nosotros por que cuando él despertó lo hizo sin recordarme, no sabia quien era yo, para el era un brujo que había sido llamado por la clave para ayudarlo aunque no lo culpo por lo que dijo, por que el no me reconocía aunque eso no quitaba el dolor que sentí con esas palabras, en ese momento no supe que hacer y fue peor cuando Max lo llamo papá y Alec lo rechazo eso me hundió mas y solo atine a tomar a Max y salir de ahí ya que no podía mas no quería que me viera llorar no podía, al llegar al loft solo atine a acomodarme en el sofá con Max y llorar, por un Alec vivo pero que no me recordaba, que no recordaba a Max y por que su amor se había esfumado como el viento en verano, todo era muy duro no basto que casi lo perdiera si no que ahora tendría que verlo como me miraba sin saber quien era, por que me pasaba todo eso a mi no basto con todo lo que habíamos luchado para estar juntos, acaso no era suficiente que nos hacían esto, por que no podíamos ser felices no entendía eso, pero lo peor de todo es que no sabia como ayudarlo por que yo sabia que al salvarlo corría el riesgo que durante la transición su mente quedara atrapada para siempre aun que no lo hizo parece que algunos de sus recuerdo lo hicieron y esos eran los míos, por lo cual no había manera de regresarselos por medio de magia y lo mas probable es que los perdiera para siempre, todo se había ido la basura el ya no sabia quien era, el pensaba que era un subterráneo mas, no sabia si ahora que no sabia quien era se podría enamorar de alguien mas, ya que no sabia con que escusa acercarme a el antes fue distinto por que estaba la guerra contra Valentine lo que nos hizo vernos mas seguido y así conocernos pero ahora no había eso, no había nada lo cual nos uniera, estaba Max pero como tampoco sabia quien era... oh mi Max el había extrañado a Alec mucho y ahora aun teniendo a Alec despierto y sano Max no podría tener a su padre con el, no podría jugar con el, contarle cuentos, darle su beso de las buenas noche, nada no podía recibir nada mi Max de Alec a menos que le dijeran que el era su hijo cosa que veía difícil ya que no sabría como lo tomaría.  
Pero yo no podía hacerle eso a Max, yo era el gran brujo de Brooklyn y yo tenia que hacer algo no me quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo a mi hijo sufrir ni mucho menos viendo como alguien me arrebata al amor de mi vida jamas no lo permitiría si Alec nunca llegara a recobrar sus recuerdo pues bueno haría nuevos recuerdos para el, lo volvería a reconquistar, si tenia que empezar desde cero lo haría todo por el, lucharía para tenerlo de vuelta a mi lado y eso nadie lo impediría, tendría que formar un plan para enamorar a mi garbancito y encontrar el momento adecuado para iniciarlo.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_

 _Quisiera saber si les esta gustando la continuación de la primera parte_


	3. Chapter 2

Magnus

Después de meditar como haría para acercarme de nuevo a mi garbancito decidí que la mejor forma era Max ya que yo iba a dejarlo al instituto para que estuviera con Alec y luego iba a recogerlo aunque en esas visitas no me había acercado a él solo dejaba que alguien de los nefilim me dieran a Max y también esto no había sido muy seguido solo cuatro veces después de que Isabelle le contó a Alec sobre Max, cuando me entere de eso pensé que él diría que no, que era mentira, por ello no deje que Isabelle se llevara a Max aun que ella me dijo que Alec lo había tomado como adulto aun así me negué a dárselo, después de que un día apreciaran en mi puerta Isabelle, Clary, Simón y Jace para convencerme de dejar a Max con ellos, lo lograron y los deje llevarse a Max, supe por Isabelle que Alec lo tomo bien cuando le dieron a Max que jugaron y todo eso, así que me quede mas tranquilo es por ello que me acercaría por medio de Max, aunque no sabia como, le habían dicho que Max era su hijo pero no le dijeron que el otro padre era yo," gran ayuda verdad" ni tampoco con quien se quedaba Max por que sabia que no dormía en el instituto ... mientras seguía pensado en como acercarme esa mañana había recibido una llamada de Isabelle toda emocionada, me contó que mi Alec hoy vendría al loft debido a que mi bella cuñanita le había insistido a que me viera a ver para hablar de Max ... si, izzy me contó que él se había enterado en donde se quedaba Max y el pregunto el motivo pero no le dijeron solo que si el quería saber tenia que venir a verme, así que literalmente arregle la casa y empece a buscar que ponerme tenia que dar una gran segunda impresión así que tenedme aquí en mi habitación la ropa estaba regada por todo el piso y yo aun no había encontrado el atuendo adecuado, pensé en ir de compras pero no tenia mucho tiempo solo dos horas para que el llegara y como dije yo estaba al borde de un colapso ni siquiera en nuestra primera cita había estado así.

\- Pa pá - escuche y cuando mire hacia la puerta ahí estaba Max mirándome y mirando el suelo en su mano tenia un juguete

\- Oh mi blueberry ahora no puedo jugar contigo, papá tiene que estar listo cuando llegue Alec - le dije

\- Pa - me pregunto Max

\- Si el vendrá hoy a casa, no estas emocionado tiene tiempo que no viene no crees- le pregunte mirándolo

\- ¡Papá! - dijo o mejor dicho dio un grito con su voz aguda de bebe y se fue corriendo, lo que me saco una risa tanto el como yo estábamos emocionados por verlo, en especial aquí en el loft en donde alguna vez habíamos sido una familia feliz.

.

.

.

.  
.

Ya era casi medio día, al final decidí ponerme unos pantalones negros ajustados, unas botas , una camisa de seda azul con corte V con botones dorados y claro que no podía faltar mis anillos y collares y la purpurina en mi cabello, estaba terminando de delinear mis ojos cuando escuche el timbre y sonríe por que sabia que la hora había llega así que dándome un ultimo vistazo en el espejo salí de mi cuarto para ir hacia el intercomunicador.

\- ¿Si, quien es? - pregunte aunque yo ya sabia la respuesta

\- ... eh .. yo .. digo Alec ... Alec Lightwood - era tan tierno hasta cuando tartamudeaba

\- Oh Alexander entra - dije abriendo la reja para que pasara  
Lo espere en la puerta del loft, esto me estaba matando como me podía tener así de nervioso este chico por lilith, hasta que escuche sus pasos oh si sus pasos... y apareció llevaba un pantalón negro un polo azul oscuro y una chamarra negra típica vestimenta de un shadowhunters, pero aún así que bien se veía.

\- Eh... Mag...nus - me saludo cuando llego a la puerta - tus ... ojos - dijo

\- Pasa algo con ellos - dije sabia que no llevaba el glamour para ocultarlos - te molestan - le pregunte un poco inseguro de haber hecho eso bien tal vez debí ocultarlos

\- ehh... NO ... digo ... es que son inusuales ... jamas había visto unos ojos así ... tan hermosos - un que eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro puede escucharlo y me alegre - ojos de gato - dijo levantando su mano para acercarla a mi rostro pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar ...

\- Papá! - Grito Max que venía corriendo con intensión a echarse a los brazos de Alec que al verlo correr ya lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos

\- Hola Max - le respondió cargándolo

\- Bueno pasen o piensas quedarte para siempre ahí - le dije haciendo señas para que pasara

\- Si claro lo siento - dijo empezando a caminar entrando para que yo cerrará la puerta

\- Siéntate en donde desees estas en tu casa - aun que claro que en verdad esa era su casa la casa que habíamos compartido y ahora no recordaba - ¿deseas algo de tomar? -

\- Eh... café - respondió sentándose en el sofá y sentado a Max en sus piernas

\- Claro - le respondí y chasqueando los dedos hice aparecer un café para él

\- Por el ángel ... - Dijo abriendo los ojos como plato - de donde lo sacaste -

\- De una tienda donde venden café - le respondí guiñando un ojo

\- ¿Es robado? - me pregunto ruborizándose

\- Claro que no, hice aparecer el dinero en la registradora, pague por el - le respondí estirando el brazo para darle el café

\- Bueno... - dijo pero me miraba de una forma que me decía que no me creía al cien por ciento

\- Y bueno a que se debe esta visita tuya - pregunte sentándome en el brazo del sofá y así quedar cerca a él

\- Bueno... yo... - se veía que estaba tan nervioso que apretaba tanto el envase en donde esta el café que pensaba que podría aplastando y quemar a Max - vine por que... quería hablar... sobre Max - dijo mirando a nuestro hijo

\- Oh ya veo, y que hay con el - pregunte - que sucede con Max -

\- Lo que pasa... es que... quiero saber... por que se queda contigo - me dijo pero sin mirarme

Oh si había hecho la pregunta, que le diría es decir no le iba a decir " sabes Alexander la respuesta es muy sencilla tu y yo somos pareja, vivimos aquí y los dos adoptamos a Max " Ok si claro, ya se había asustado con la noticia de Max y aun le costaba aceptarlo, no quería imaginarme lo que haría con esta nueva revelación, es decir conocía a Alexander y aveces podía ser un poco terco, testarudo por no decir idiota en algunas cosas así que tenia que ver que decirle

\- Claro lo de Max, bueno digamos - piensa Magnus piensa - que tenemos una custodia compartida - le dije

\- Custodia compartida... y eso porque - pude ver la alarma que se encendía en sus ojos

\- Bueno - por que tenia que preguntar no le bastaba con lo que le dije - es que... como es un brujo tiene que tener a alguien de su misma especie cerca para vigilarlo, tu sabes cuando haga magia sin que el sepa, tiene que ser entrenado ... - de donde se me había aburrido esto... Bueno no lo sabía pero esperaba que con eso Alec ya no preguntará más porque ya no sabia que mas decir

\- Ya veo - era acaso que había escuchado en su voz decepción - es por eso -

\- Si además por que tu familia me conoce incluyéndote debería decir - y le di mi mejor sonrisa seductora para que lo viera ... y si que lo vio por que se volvió a ruborizar

\- Bueno, yo no me acuerdo de eso - dijo bajando a Max al piso para que caminara - me podrías decir como nos conocimos - pregunto otra vez sin mirarme

\- Alec... de verdad quieres saberlo - al escuchar que lo llame así y no por su nombre completo me miró - quieres que te diga como nos conocimos -

\- Si - me respondió mirándome a los ojos y en ellos pude ver la emoción por saberlo, así que eso fue suficiente para convencerme

\- Bueno digamos que nos conocimos gracias a Clary, su madre al escapar de Valentine quiso alejarse del mundo de las sombras así que cuando Clary empezó a sacar su lado de cazador Jocelyn apareció para que borrara la memoria de Clary y así lo hice por años, cuando Jocelyn es raptada por Valentine, Clary se entero de quien tomo sus recuerdos y vino a buscarme, la primera vez que nos conocimos fue en una fiesta que organice ustedes llegaron y tu fuiste lo primero que me llamo la atención del grupo un chico de cabello negro con ojos azules ... déjame decirte que es mi combinación perfecta - al decir eso no pude no mirarlo de cabeza a pies y viceversa ... hasta te dije que me llamaras ... así fue como nos conocimos -

\- Ya v...e...o... - creo que me excedí con lo que dije por que esta tan sonrojado que ya parecía que llegaría al color del sofá - así que fue por ella que te conocí - cerro los ojos, respiro para calmarse y volvió a abrir lo ojos - aunque tampoco me acuerdo de ella, porque... porque no me acuerdo de ustedes no lo entiendo... - Dijo agarrándose la cabeza y negando - No lo entiendo -

\- Alexander... Alec mírame - le dije agarrándolo del mentón para alzar su cabeza y que me mirara - No es culpa tuya que no recuerdes, solo paso, pasaste por mucho para que volvieras a nosotros, no fue fácil pero lo lograste, y eso es lo único que importa - le dije pero no me había dado cuenta que me había acercado tanto a el que casi nuestras narices chocaban, pero ya no podía alejarme sus ojos me habían hipnotizado, el tampoco se movió si no que había abierto un poco la boca cuando el me tuvo cerca de él y no pude resistirme esos labios me llamaban, extrañaba esos labios que ya había probado antes y que ahora estaban a escasos centímetros de los míos así que solo acorte esos centímetros y rose sus labios... o si había extraño esto, cuando iba a acercarme más al escúchanos un ruido que hizo que Alec saltará y se alejará de mi para buscar al culpable y bueno resultó que el culpable había resultado nuestro propio hijo parece que había estado jugando con el control del televisor y este se le cayó en el peor momento.

\- creó que ya me tengo que ir - me dijo levantándose

\- Pero... - Estaba diciendo pero callé cuando lo vi, él quería salir corriendo de aquí se veía que el casi beso lo alteró, ahora ven lo que decía si solo fue un casi beso se imaginan si le dijera que éramos pareja y que toda su familia lo sabía... - bueno fue agradable tu visita - solo pude decir eso por que la verdad no quería que se fuera esta era su casa lo necesitaba aquí conmigo como antes los dos juntos criando a Max, pero sabia que era imposible en estos momentos pero aun así el vacío que sentía al saber que se iría no disminuía

\- Si bueno... gracias por recibirme y contarme como nos conocimos - dijo caminando hacia la puerta

\- No hay problema, si quieres saber más ya sabes donde encontrarme o solo me llamas -

\- Ehhh... si gracias por curarme, cuidar de Max y darme tu tiempo para hablar, nos vemos - dijo abriendo la puerta y cruzando por ella lo mas rápido que pudo sin llegar a correr

\- Adiós Alexander - respondí desde la puerta mientras el se perdía bajando las escaleras. 

_Max tenia que interrumpir un magnífico momento... No creen?_


	4. Chapter 3

**Alec**

No se que había sucedido ahí, pero solo supe que salí del loft de Magnus sin esperar a que se despidiera ni me despedí de Max, su hubiera podido salir corriendo lo hubiera hecho pero no se como hice para que eso no sucediera... sabia que era una mala idea ir a verlo lo sabía y aun así fui... y en definitiva supe que fue un error en cuando lo vi ahí parado en su puerta con esa ropa que le quedaba magnificamente, justo ahí en ese instante debí dar media vuelta e irme pero no entre me senté y luego pregunte y luego no supe como llegamos a estar tan juntos ni como termino rosando mis labios pero cuando lo hizo sentí una corriente en todo mi cuerpo fue... no sabría como explicarlo con palabras... pero lo único se fue que me asuste y salí de ahí... justo ahora ni sabia por donde andaba mis pies habían caminado solos por el afán de huir, aunque una parte de mi quiso quedarse pero lo reprimi y salí de ahí

\- Alec - escuche que alguien me llamaba - Alec eres tu - sentí que me tocaban el hombro para que me detuviera - Si eres tu veo tus marcas - dijo haciendo que voltearon verla  
Ella era una mundana a simple vista pero con la visión era joven tendría unos 25 años de tes blanca, cabello ondeado color morrón claro y ojos verdes que llevaba un coche de bebé.

\- ¿Te conozco? - fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

\- Si eres tu, me alegra saber que estas mejor la última vez que te vi digamos que no eras tu según me contó Magnus - me dijo dándome una sonrisa

\- Magnus, conoces a Magnus - dije si parecía un idiota repitiendo lo que me había dicho pero bueno

\- Si claro si no fuera por el me hubieras atacado ese día que nos conocimos, además gracias a él supe muchas cosas sobre su mundo y comprender más a mi hijo -

\- Atacarte ... tu hijo... lo siento pero digamos que perdí la memoria y hay cosas y personas que aún no recuerdo - le dije

\- Oh ya veo y supongo que entre esas personas estoy yo, verdad'? -

\- Pues si -

\- Bueno déjame presentarme entonces mi nombre es Kat y nos conocimos unos meses atrás aun que en esa época no eras tu mismo bueno como dije eso me dijo Magnus cuando hable con él bueno me contó la historia corta de quienes eran y lo que te había pasado, pero ya estas bien... ya no tienes sangre de demonio verdad - sangre de demonio pero que estaba pasando aquí cuando desperté Isabelle me dijo que había sido atacado por un demonio mayor y estuve muy mal al borde de la muerte pero ahora ella aparecía y me decía otra cosa

\- Espera que sangre de demonio - le pregunte, quería saber

\- Eh ... creo que no debí decir nada - dijo borrando todo semblante de alegría de ella

\- No dime lo que sabes - le dije agarrándola de la muñeca

\- Alec me lastimas suéltame - me dijo media asustada - suéltame y te diré lo que se pero no entiendo por qué no vas y le preguntas a ese chico rubio o al mismo Magnus -

\- Chico rubio, conociste a Jace - pregunte, que era todo esto

\- Si cuando fui a la casa Magnus contigo inconsciente, el estaba ahí cuidando a Max, y fue ahí que me contaron -

\- Dime que te dijeron, dime todo lo que sepas o mejor dicho dime que pasó ese día que nos conocimos, por que por lo visto toda mi familia me mintió incluyendo mi parabatai -

\- Si... esta bien te lo contaré pero aquí en plena calle no creo que sea buena idea -

\- Esta bien vamos a otro sitio - le dije

\- Podemos ir a mi casa esta cerca o sino a un café -

\- A tu casa, no me gusta los lugares con mucha gente - respondí

\- Bueno esta bien sígueme - diciendo eso dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar empujando el coche

\- Oye dijiste que pudiste entender más a tu hijo a que te referías, es decir eres mundana se nota eres una mundana con visión -

\- Oh eso si antes de conocerlos no sabia nada del mundo de las sombras, mi hijo es un subterráneo ... un brujo, bueno cuando nació supe que era distinto a otros niños pero aun así lo quería... mi madre me boto de la casa cuando lo vio son religiosos dijeron que era un castigo por haberlo concebido en pecado, así que me fui y alquile una casa y ahí vivo con el, Magnus se sorprendió mucho cuando supo que no sabia nada de ese mundo y más cuando le conté que aún así lo había criado -  
Si podía entender la sorpresa muchas madres mundanas al ver a sus hijos así optaban en abandonarlos o los mataban eran muy pocas madres que los criaban

\- Es un brujo, y cual es su característica - quise saber

\- Tiene cola y no tiene ombligo - respondió

\- Hay pocas madres mundanas que crían a sus hijos brujos -

\- Si eso mismo me dijo Magnus pero yo no se como podrían no amar a su propio hijo -

\- Creo que es el temor a lo desconocido lo que los motiva a hacer eso -

\- Esas personas no merecen ser llamadas madres sino monstruos -

\- Pienso igual que tu -

\- Bueno llegamos ... dije que quedaba cerca - me dijo parándose al frente de una puerta de metal medio oxidada y sacando la llave de su bolsillo para abrir la puerta - lo siento mi casa no es como la de Magnus como dije mi madre me boto y tenia que valer por mi misma así que esto es lo máximo que puedo conseguir con mi trabajo - se disculpo abriendo la puerta y entrando - ven vamos - dijo y la seguí, caminamos por el pasillo hasta estar en frente de una puerta blanca de madera - hogar dulce hogar - dijo abriendo la puerta  
Bueno la casa era pequeña, muy pequeña al entrar te encontrabas con una mesa de diario luego seguí la cocina y unos pocos pasos más dos puertas supuse que eran su cuarto y el baño.

\- Como dije es lo único que puedo pagar, siéntate - me dijo señalando una de las sillas mientras ella se acercara al coche y sacaba a un niño pequeño dormido - ahora vuelvo lo dejare en su cama - y se fue hacia la primera puerta, mientras yo ne quede mirando más detalladamente la casa

\- Ya esta - dijo saliendo del cuarto y dirigiéndose hacia la mesa - deseas café, es lo único que hay además de agua - dijo

\- Café estaría bien - respondí

\- Bueno café será, mientras se prepara podemos hablar - dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina - haber cuéntame que te dijeron a ti sobre lo que te paso - dijo

\- mi hermana me contó que fui atacado por un demonio mayor -

\- Bueno eso si es una gran diferencia de los hechos -

\- Por eso quiero saber la verdad - exigí

\- Bueno te contaré todo lo que paso eso día que nos conocimos aun que no se mucho, solo lo que descubrí ese día ya que Magnus me dijo que el no podía ayudarme con mi hijo en esos momentos y me mando con una amiga suya Katarina, así que le hice caso ya que se veía muy preocupado por ti y no quería molestarlo más, aun que si pensaba ir a su casa a preguntar por ti pero bueno te encontré primero -

\- Hay cosas que no entiendo y una de ellas y la relación de Magnus, por eso quiero saber-

\- Bueno te dije que te contaría y lo haré así que ahí va el día en que te conocí... - me empezó a relatar lo que había sucedido ese día como nos conocimos, como quise atacarla y como Magnus intervino y también me contó lo que Magnus le había dicho de mi, que había sido raptado y inyectado con sangre de demonio y por ello había actuado así y mis ojos cambiaban de color azul a negro, también me dijo que Magnus le había dicho que Max era nuestro hijo pero era imposible por que el me dijo que solo teníamos la custodia aunque también pudo decir eso para decir que los dos lo criábamos... era mucha información que procesar no sabia que pensar, ni sabia si en ese estado había dañado a alguien y tal ves por eso ellos decidieron ocultarlo la verdad no lo sabía cuando terminó de contarme me quede en silencio ahora tenia mas dudas que respuestas y solo lo podía resolver preguntando a las personas que me mintieron y eso iba a hacer en cuando saliera de aquí iría por las respuesta, iría por la verdad.

.

.  
.

 _Esto se pondrá interesante no creen ? ..._

 _Este capitulo lo termine ayer ... la verdad no pensaba subirlo por aqui ya que uso mas el wattpad ... pero bueno .. espero que les este gustando ... tratare de actualizar pronto_


	5. Chapter 4

Isabelle 

Había recibido un mensaje de Alec diciendo que quería que reuniera a Jace a mi madre y mi padre por que quería hablar con nosotros urgentemente, me pareció muy raro así que después de leer el mensaje marque el celular de Magnus necesitaba saber si el haber ido a verlo fue lo que ocasiono esto.

\- Magnus, me puedes explicar que a pasado con Alec - le dije en cuando escuche que me respondió el celular

\- Isabelle, de que hablas - me pregunto desde el otro lado del teléfono

\- eso mismo quiero saber, Alec me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciendo que reúna a mis padre y a Jace porque quiere hablar de algo urgente, dime que paso hoy que se vieron -

\- Aun no regresa, el se fue hace mas de una hora, o mejor dicho casi salio corriendo de aquí - lo escuche suspirar - creo que lo asuste -

\- Como que lo asustaste, no me digas que te tiraste encima de el o que te pusiste una ropa muy provocativa ... dime que llevabas ropa cunado llego mi hermano - le pregunto

\- Oye que me crees claro que estaba con ropa Max esta en casa, y no ... no me tire encima de Alec en cuando lo vi, solo estábamos hablando y pues estábamos muy cerca o mejor dicho yo me acerque mucho a el que hasta rose sus labios y el solo se levanto y se fue como si le hubieran dicho que había un demonio que matar - respondió

\- Solo eso, entonces no entiendo por que de su mensaje -

\- Tal ves solo quiera hablar - respondió

\- Pueda que si pero no se -

\- Has lo que te pidió y ... - se quedó a mitad de la oración

\- y que ... que paso -

\- Algo debe de haber pasado ... Alec me acaba de mandar un mensaje dice que lo vea en el instituto, urgente - me dijo

\- Vez te digo que paso algo ... tu crees que haya recordado algo -

\- La verdad no lo se, pero si es así sera la primera persona en alegrarme ... voy para aya con Max, creare un portal, nos vemos - y me colgó así que mande un mensaje grupal a las personas que quería ver Alec

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alec

Después de agradecer a Katt que me contara la verdad, salí de ahí prometiendo que volvería con Max para que ambos bebes jugaran, les mande un mensaje a Izzy y al final después de unos minutos a Magnus para que nos reuniéramos en el instituto para hablar no les dije para que solo dije escribí que quería hablar de algo importante, hoy los enfrentaría quería que me dijeran cual de las dos versiones era la verdadera, y estaba cien por ciento segura que era la versión de Katt la verdadera, así que me seguía dirigiendo al instituto meditando todo lo que me había dicho ella, no se cuanto me llevo llegar hasta el instituto pero cuando llegue Izzy me esperaba fuera en la puerta sentada

\- Hey! Alec que paso por que querías reunir a todos - me pregunto dándome una sonrisa

\- Están todos - pregunte

\- Eh .. si todos, pero para que nos juntaste -

\- Quiero respuestas Izzy y quiero las verdaderas - le dije dejándola ahí y entrando al instituto

.

.

.

.

Magnus

Todo era raro porque Alec nos habría convocado a una reunión, la teoría de Isabelle era que había recordado algo y tal ves por eso nos reunió, aun que quería que eso fuera cierto algo me decía que esto no se iba por ese lado , estamos en el despacho de Maryse todos menos Isabelle que dijo que esperaría a Alec afuera y así averiguar que era lo que quería, Jace esta reclinado en la pared muy pensativo mientras que los padres de Alec estaban en otro mundo junto con Max, hasta que la puerta se abría de golpe y apareció Alec en ella, se notaba que esta molesto detrás de él Isabelle llego con cara de preocupación y ahí supe que como pensé esta reunión no era por que Alec recordó algo era por otra cosa y algo me decía que no nos gustaría esto para nada

\- Están todos - dijo Alec pasando y mirandomos a los que estábamos ahí

\- Alec hijo por que nos mandaste a llamar paso algo - le pregunto Maryse dejando de jugar con Max y acercándose a el , Robert también dejo a Max pero se mantuvo en su sitio

\- Bueno ustedes deben de saber, no creen - ok esto no estaba bien Alec jamas se había comportado de esa manera jamas ni mucho menos con su familia

\- De que hablas - respondió Robert

\- Hasta cuando me lo iban a ocultar, acaso alguna vez me lo iban a decir o simplemente rezaban para que yo jamas me enterara de todo eso - le respondió Alec alzando un poco la voz se le notaba muy molestó

\- Habla de una vez que no entendemos el motivo del llamado sabes que tu madre y yo estamos ocupados - dijo Robert

\- Si padre no es necesario que me lo digas, se que no tienes tiempo para esto - respondió Alec

\- Alec dinos ... - empezó a hablar Maryse pero fue interrumpido por Alec

\- Quiero saber la verdad - dijo gritando, ocasionando que Max viniera a mi lado y abrazara mi pierna -

\- Pero de que ... -

\- No mas mentiras quiero saber por que ninguno de ustedes me dijo la verdad que fui raptado y que era un monstruo con sangre de demonio que atacaba a la gente - Dijo diciendo eso ultimo golpeando la mesa - Díganme por que me mintieron, por que no decirme la verdad, o es que acaso en ese estado lastime gente y pensaron que lo mejor era que como no recordaba nada no había razón para contar la verdad, es eso lastime o mate a alguien es por eso que no me lo dijeron -

\- Alec no lastimaste a nadie eso te lo podemos asegurar, jamás lo hiciste - respondió Isabelle acercándose a él

\- Entonces por que me mintieron y no solo eso si no también con respecto a Max y a ti Magnus - dijo señalándome

\- Alec, cálmate, respira estas alterado y asustas a Max no creo que quieras que Max te tenga miedo- le dije cargando a Max y acercándome a él para que se tranquilizara, Max estaba templando en mis brazos

\- Lo siento Max no quise hacer eso - le dijo mirándolo y acercándose a mi y acariciando la cabeza de nuestro hijo - lo siento, ya no gritare - y siguió acariciando y note como dejaba de temblar Max - pero dime Magnus- me dijo cambiando su miara de él así mi - Es verdad todo lo que dije -

\- ... te puedo asegurar que no lastimaste a nadie - le respondí

\- pero si ataque, como lo hice con Katt y su hijo verdad - vi en sus ojos tenor - por que no me lo dijiste -

\- Alec - le dije agarrando su mano libre - yo no sabia que tu familia te había ocultado eso, en serio no lo sabia -

\- Es cierto, Magnus no sabia eso - dijo Jace por fin hablando y haciendo que me dejara de mirar y mirando a su parabatai y luego volvió su mirada hacia mi

\- Magnus es cierto lo que dije -

\- Si ... todo es cierto - le respondí

\- Como confiar en ustedes - respiro por la boca- si ya me mintieron una vez, como - pregunto

\- Alec ellos solo querían que no te abrumaras con los acontecimientos que había pasado y que no venían al caso por que no los recordabas - le dije acariciando con mi dedo pulgar su mano

\- Quiero saber toda la verdad - dijo mirando a todos - quiero que me digas la verdad- dijo cambiando su mirada hacia mi solo hacia mi - me lo dirás - pregunto

\- Si, lo haré si lo quieres saber te diré todo lo que quieras saber pero no dejes de confiar en tu familia ni en mi es lo único que te pido - dije dando un paso mas hacia adelante

\- no lo se ... yo no lo se ... - respondió mi Alec bajando la mirada al suelo .

.

.

.

. 


	6. Chapter 5

Magnus 

Esto esta muy mal, no entendía por que los Lightwood no le habían contado lo que sucedió a Alec, aunque claro como lo harían sin mencionarme eso también era un problema pero ahora el se había enterado por otra persona y bueno no lo estaba tomando nada bien, solo esperaba que esto no hiciera que mi Alec se alejará de nosotros.

Le sugerí a Alec ir a su cuarto y ahí hablar mas tranquilos por que podía ver que el quería estar lejos de su familia por ahora, aun que claro hubiera podido pedirles a los demás que nos dejaran solo pero supuse que en su habitación se sentiría mas a gusto, me deje guiar por él aunque yo sabia en donde quedaba, lleve a Max por que sabia que el podía tranquilizar a Alec , cuando llegamos el abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que pasáramos primero, al entrar todo estaba igual como lo deje la ultima vez nada había cambiado bueno solo el pero de ahí todo era igual, todo bien ordenado había una silla pero decidí sentarme en su cama era mas cómodo y deje a Max sentado al medio, pensé que Alec se sentiría incomodo por lo que había hecho pero el fue por el otro lado y se sentó por el lado de los pies de la cama así que yo estaba en la cabecera, Max al medio y Alec en los pies, estuvimos un buen rato en silencio yo no dije nada, quería que cuando Alec estuviera listo para hablar lo hiciera, aun que me estaba ignorando olímpicamente y solo jugaba con Max y yo era invisible.

\- Hay cosas que quiero saber pero ... - no termino de decirlo solo se quedo callado

\- pero tienes miedo a la respuesta verdad - respondí

\- si -

\- Alec, no tienes por que tenerle miedo al pasado -

\- pero si a las consecuencias que traerá al presente cuando sepa la verdad -

\- ... Buen punto - estaba asustado lo podía ver - pero tendrás a tu familia apoyándote... y a mí -

\- No quiero hablar de mi familia, ellos me mintieron -

\- Lo hicieron por que te aman - y yo también quise decirle - pensaron que con eso te ahorrarian el conflicto que ahora tienes contigo mismo -

\- Aun así me lo hubieran dicho tenia derecho a saber - suspiro - no soy un niño que necesite ser protegido -

\- no creo que lo hicieran por que creyeran que eres un niño, créeme - le dije sonriendo aunque el no me vio por que seguía concentrado en Max

\- Por ahora solo quiero estar lejos de ellos - respondió levantando la mirada por fin

\- entiendo ... dime que quieres saber y te lo diré -

\- quiero saber todo lo que paso, como sucedió hace cuanto tiempo, quien lo hizo, si lastime a alguien ... si ataque a alguien que conozca no se a ti, Jace ,Izzy, a Max ... quiero saberlo - en sus ojos se veía como llegaba la angustia a ellos

(respire hondo y luego bote el aire lentamente ) Todo empezó en el cumpleaños de tu madre, ella nos invito para un cena en el instituto ... - suspire - todo estaba muy bien hasta que hubo una alerta de demonios así que fueron ... era su deber ... mientras que Jace, Isabelle, Simón, Clary y tu se iban pregunte si querían que los ayudara y me dijiste que no así que Maryse Max y yo nos quedamos en el instituto mientras ustedes salían, nosotros nos fuimos al despacho pero como no llegaban ella sugirió que llevara a Max al cuarto a dormir mientras llegaban a así que lo hice estaba en el cuarto acostando a Max cuando Jace llego y nos contó lo que había sucedido nos dijo que fue una trampa ... todo había sido un plan para tenerte y lo habían conseguido ... - aun recordaba lo que sentí cuando supe que Alexander no regreso - después de eso todos despezamos a buscarte Jace trato de rastrearte por su vinculo pero nada, yo también lo intente pero fue como si la tierra te hubiera tragado ... no podíamos dar contigo, entre nosotros salíamos a buscarte pero nada cambiaba ... hasta que un día cuando estábamos reunidos la manada de Maia , katarina, tu familia , Clary, Simón y yo nos llego una carta en donde decía que fuera a recogerte si aun te queríamos de regreso, así fue que Jace y yo fuimos solos ... la manada de Maia se quedo atrás por si era una emboscada, pero al final si eras tu estabas en un mal estado... te llevamos al instituto donde esperaban los hermanos silenciosos para ayudarte ... ellos te curaron pero nos dijeron que había algo oscuro emanando de ti pero cuando preguntamos no subieron como explicarnos así que nos dijeron que cuando despertaras les avisáramos para que volvieran a evaluarte... te demoraste en despertar déjame decirte ... pero cuando lo hiciste ... -

\- Magnus ... dilo ... por favor -

\- Cuando lo hiciste al inicio todo estaba bien pero de pronto te pusiste un poco histérico y bueno tuve que detenerte y ahí fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que hablaban los hermanos silenciosos tus ojos habían cambiado de color ya no eran azules como el cielo... si no negros en su totalidad ... me sorprendí al verte así que aprovechaste el momento para tirarme a un lado y levantarte ... de ahí llego Jace y bueno también te enfrentaste a el y bueno al final use mi magia para hacerte dormir -

\- Los ataque a ambos ... -

\- Alexander no eras tu cuando sucedió eso ... -

\- Pero aun así los ataque ... que tal si los mataba ... yo ...-

\- Alec eso ya paso y no nos hiciste nada, todo era culpa de lo que te hicieron - le dije adelantándome para estar mas cerca

\- ¿Quien fue? pregunto

\- bueno ... eso ya quedo atrás -

\- ¿Quien? -

\- La reina Seelie - susurre

\- Que! pero si ellos están ... la clave ... - dijo levantándose de la cama y caminando por el cuarto como animal enjaulado - dime que la clave hizo algo al respecto -

\- La clave ... nos pidió pruebas concretas de lo que decíamos ... es por eso ... que no hizo nada, déjame decirte que tu padre puso el grito al cielo pero aun así no movieron ni un dedo-

\- Pero como pudo hacer eso la clave -

\- Créeme la clave casi nunca interviene lo mismo paso con Sebastian y Valentine -

\- ... -

\- Alec ven siéntate, me estas volviendo loco caminado de un lado a otro pareces un león enjaulado -

\- ok - me dijo respirando y volviendo a sentarse en la cama - sigue contándome -

\- en que me quede -

\- cuando los ataque a Jace y a ti -

\- Bueno .. resumiendo lo demás nosotros buscamos una forma de ayudarte... no era una tara fácil ya que tu sangre había sido contaminada con la de demonio ... pero al final se logro y bueno estas aquí ... aunque en el camino perdiste algunos recuerdos pero al fin y al cabo estas bien vivo y con nosotros - lo que dije era verdad aunque claro evite dar detalles y esperaba que no preguntara mas - y eso es todo -

\- No es todo aun falta que me cuentes algo mas ...-

\- Algo mas , como que, ya te dije todo Alexander -

\- No faltas tu, no me has dicho en donde quedas tu en todo esto -

\- Ya te dije ... solo ayude por que conozco a tu familia -

\- No es verdad, Katt me contó otra cosa - dijo mirando a los ojos

\- Katt - dije preguntando

\- Si la chica mundana que ataque y tu me detuviste -

\- Ah ... esa Katt - dije y ahora fui yo el que se levanto y camine para que no me viera ... piensa .. tenia que pensar ... es decir aun no estaba preparado para decirle esa pare a Alec ... es decir si se lo decía vería su confusión y eso no lo podía ver no por ahora - que te dijo ella ... dímelo y así te diré si es cierto - dije volteando para que me viera

\- Me dijo que le dijiste que Max era nuestro hijo - dijo levantándose para estar a la misma altura

\- Fácil ... - dije desviando mi mirada a un lado

\- Y si es fácil, mírame y dímelo - me dijo agarrándome el mentó para que lo volviera a ver

\- ... - tener a Alec tan cerca me impedía pensar rápido y menos si veía sus ojos azules que me hipnotizaba

\- Sigo esperando la respuesta - dijo al ver que me había quedado callado

\- Tenemoslacustodiacompartida - lo dije tan rápido que creo que ni yo sabia lo que había dicho

\- ¿Que? - dijo soltándome y retrocediendo - habla mas despacio -

\- Digo que tenemos la custodia compartida ... técnicamente es hijo de ambos -

\- Estas seguro de lo que me estas diciendo ? - me pregunto

\- Claro que si, lo que le dije a Katt es lo mismo, Alexander cuando hable con ella pensé que decirle que era nuestro hijo era mas fácil y mas corto que tener que explicarle que teníamos la custodia compartida de Max por que es un bebe brujo, solo facilite la cosa - que me creo .. que me crea por liliht ... que me crea y no pregunte mas , el solo se me quedo viendo por un rato estaba ... molesto ... bueno eso parecía de pronto acorto la distancia y quedamos muy y peligrosamente cerca

\- Te creeré por ahora Magnus Bane - y diciendo eso tomo su chaqueta y salio del cuarto con rumbo desconocido .

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.


	7. Chapter 6

Alec

Pense que hablar con Magnus me ayudaría a saber la verdad, aunque me la dijo sabia que algo me ocultaba pero no sabia como averiguarlo, en vez de sentirme bien por saber todo me sentía frustrado por que yo sabia que no sabia todo ... me dejo entender .. bueno después de que escuchara lo que me dijo de Max salí de la habitación pensé salir del instituto por eso había agarrado mi chaqueta pero al final decidí ir a entrenar quería sacarme la frustración y dar algunos golpes me ayudaría.

estaba tan concentrado dando golpes que cuando sentí que una mano me agarro el hombro por inercia reaccione y hice que la persona que estaba detrás mio terminara en el suelo y mi mano en cuello impidiendo que se moviera y mi otra malo levantado lista para golpear.

\- Jace - dije cuando vi su cara

-Eh, me rindo me rindo ... no quiero que malogres mi rostro ... sabes que es mi atractivo - me dijo levantando la manos en rendición

\- Idiota, sabes que no debes hacer eso cuando alguien esta entrenando - le dije soltándolo y estirando mi brazo para levantarlo

\- Oye ese vocabulario, tienes que lavarte esa boca -

\- Jace ahora no estoy de ánimos para escuchar tus chistes- dije secamente - así que terminalo mas si no quieres que esa cara tuya pierda su encanto -

\- Que genio tienes, acaso Magnus no te ayudo a quitártela - me dijo sonriendo de lado

\- que ...-

\- Nada -

\- Demonios ! - dije golpeando el saco que estaba al costado - esto no esta ayudando - dije caminado hacia la salida

\- Eh! Alec a donde vas - me grito haciendo que me detuviera

\- Saldré ... necesito tomar aire - le dije volviendo a caminar

\- Pero ...-

\- No soy un niño Jace puedo cuidar de mi ... - y salí de ahí lo mas rápido que pude

.

.

.

. 

Cuando salí del instituto ya estaba empezando a oscurecer eso no me importaba así que empece a caminar por las calles quería alejarme de todo esto, sabia que me estaba perdiendo una parte muy importante en todo esto pero no me lo querían decir bueno técnicamente fue Magnus el que no me dijo pero era igual, como es que todo llego a este punto primero era solo que no recordaba a la zanahoria ni a su parabatai Simón, pero eso no llegaba a molestarme tanto como el no recordar a Magnus, sabia que el formaba una parte importante lo sentía pero cuando le pregunte sobre lo que dijo Katt ... el no me quiso decir la verdad y no sabia por que yo lo quería saber ... quería saber que era Magnus para mi por que aunque estaba confundido por lo que sentía por Jace cada que la veía con esa chica, sabia que Magnus era alguien muy importante para mi y como lo sabia ... buena pregunta solo lo sentía.

Estaba tan perdido en mi mente que no me di cuenta que había una persona adelante mio y termine chocando con ella haciendo que la bolsa que llevaba se le cayera esparciendo su contenido a la acera

\- Hey! te puedes fijar por donde caminas - dijo la chica agachándose para recoger las cosas

\- Lo siento no fue mi intensión - dije ayudándola a recoger lo que faltaba

\- si pues para la próxima ...- dijo levantándose y mirándome - Alec , ok vernos 2 veces en un día es un poco raro, no me estas siguiendo verdad - me dijo abrazando la bolsa y mirándome con desconfianza

\- Katt ... yo no ...-

\- JAJAJA era broma, Alec - me dijo riendo - y que haces por aquí - me pregunto

\- Salí a pasear - le dije entragandole una manzana que había recogido

\- Oh caminar .. bueno eso es bueno despeja la mente -

\- Si eso es lo que necesito justo ahora mismo - le dije

\- Que paso? - pregunto - si puedo saber claro

\- Bueno después de salir de tu casa fui al instituto a preguntarles por lo que me contestas - le dije empezando a caminar

\- y que paso que te dijeron - quiso saber mientras seguía mi paso con el coche de bebe que empujaba

\- Bueno Magnus me contó lo que paso realmente conmigo -

\- Oh ya veo pero en vez de verte feliz por que por fin sabes la verdad te noto un poco ummm triste podría ser? - me dijo mirándome y haciendo un gesto de estar meditando algo

-Lo que pasa es que se que hay algo que Magnus aun no me dice y que es muy importante para mi -

\- Y como sabes eso - pregunto

\- No lo se llámalo corazonada pero se que es algo importante -

\- Pero pregúntale -

\- Cuando le pregunte sobre Max por lo que dijiste lo negó -

\- Negó a Max - dijo abriendo lo ojos

\- No, no negó a Max, lo que dijo fue sobre que Max era nuestro hijo ... ahss! - no me entendía - lo que quiero decir es que el me dijo que teníamos la custodia compartida por que el Max era brujo pero cuando le pregunte por que te había dicho que era nuestro hijo me respondió que lo dijo para decirlo mas fácil, y explicar la relación que tenia con Max -

\- Yo no creo eso, ese día el se veía muy preocupado, tanto de ti con de Max lo que yo vi no solo era por cuidar de alguien, yo vi en sus ojos reflejado amor Alec -

\- Bueno según el solo es por Max, es por eso que salí quería salir del instituto, despejar mi mente -

\- Si es bueno eso, pero creo que deberías volver a preguntarle a Magnus -

\- Para que ... para que me diga lo mismo -

\- Si quieres la verdad, tienes que pelear para conseguirla - me sonrió

\- Eres muy optimista, verdad -

\- Tengo que serlo si no que seria de mi y de Harry - me dijo

\- Pueda que te tome la palabra y le vuelva a preguntar a Magnus-

\- Así se habla! - dijo levantando la voz haciendo que la gente que pasara nos mirara

\- Hey, tranquila nos están mirando -

\- JAJAJAJA necesitas divertirte mas y ser mas abierto, siempre luces serio -

\- No lo soy -

\- Si lo eres y te apuesto a que no rompes las reglas - me dijo señalándome

\- ... -

\- JAJAJAJA vez ya lo sabia -

\- Tengo responsabilidades - me defendí

\- Si igual yo - dijo señalando al coche - pero eso no me quita que me divierta -

\- Enserio eres madre -

puso su mano en el corazón y hizo una mueca de dolor - enserio me ofender Alec, como te atreves a dudar de mi deber de madre -

\- JAJAJA-

\- Hey te reistes !-

\- Contigo no se puede - dije volviendo a sonreír

\- Gracias - me dijo volviéndome la sonrisa

\- Y que harás ahora, regresar a tu casa -

\- No quiero regresar, supongo que caminare un rato mas y ya luego veré que hago -

\- Vamos a mi casa así hablamos un rato mas y ya luego decides que hacer ademas mañana es domingo y no trabajo -

\- Es mucho mejor a mi plan inicial -

\- ¿cual era caminar toda la noche y dormir en un parque? -

\- Algo parecido -

\- Bueno ... de lo que salve -

\- Si gracias - JAJAJA se empezó a reír de nuevo

\- Vamos hay que entrar - me dijo a que hora habíamos llegado o mejor dicho cuanto tiempo había pasado por que del lugar de donde nos encontramos a su casa era un poco lejos y no pensaba que solo habían pasado minutos - ya sabes el camino, yo cerrare la puerta - me dijo entragandome el coche y la bolsa para que pasara

\- Hogar dulce hogar - dijo cuando entramos a su casa - siéntate, dejare a Harry en su cuna - dijo sacando a un bebe despierto del coche a simple vista parecía un bebe mundano solo que de su pantalón se podía ver una pequeña cola que se movía mientra Katt le hablaba - Ya llegamos, ahora ya es hora de dormir si mi vida - le dijo dirigiéndose al cuarto, se podía ver a simple vista el amor que ella le tenia a su hijo, pasaron unos largos minutos por no decir media hora para que al fin saliera

\- Los siento pero le di de comer para que ya fuera a dormir - me dijo saliendo del cuarto

\- No hay problema entiendo -

\- Claro tienes a Max-

\- Si aun que el no se queda a dormir conmigo siempre se queda con Magnus -

\- Y eso por que -

\- Pues no lo se -

\- Y como adoptaste a Max - me pregunto

\- Eso tampoco lo se -

\- Otra cosa que preguntar ? -

\- Si -

\- bueno por lo menos ya sabes que hablar con Magnus la próxima vez que hables con el - me dijo

\- Si claro, haber si ahora me si me cuenta, bueno no quiero hablar mas de ese tema- le dije sacudiendo mi cabeza

\- ok y bueno que quieres hablar - me pregunto

\- De ti, es decir cuéntame como así nació Harry -

\- Creo que sabes como nació -

\- No me refiero a eso - le dije y sentí que mi cara empezaba a arder - como se conocieron

\- Ah bueno - dijo sentándose - la primera vez que lo conocí fue cunado hice servicio comunitario, como te conté mis padre eran muy religioso bueno lo son hasta ahora y bueno en uno de sus servicios en que yo participaba lo conocí el también estaba ahí, desde que nos vimos entablamos conversación y así nos cocimos, ahí me dijo que era militar y que estaba de vacaciones, y así fue que nos empezamos haber todos los días saliendo de mis clases de la iglesia hasta el día en que el tuvo que regresar, me dijo que me llamaría y que vendría a verme cuando saliera pero eso nuca paso, como nunca me dijo en donde estaba internado porque solo me dijo que no era en esta cuidad no supe como buscarlo, al poco tiempo que se fue me entere que estaba embarazada y bueno cuando le dije eso a mis padres me quisieron botar pero les rogué que no lo hicieran y si no fuer por mi hermana que intervino me hubieran botado, estuve los 9 mese encerrada en mi casa mi madre corrió el chisme de que me había ido a estudiar al extranjero así que estaba prohibido para mi salir, hasta di a luz en mi casa, pero fue ahí que se dieron cuenta de que al nacer Harry tenia una protuberancia en la parte baja de la espalda, pensaron que no era nada grave y aun que les pedí que lo llevaran al medico se negaron al mes esa protuberancia creció y se hacia cada vez mas larga hasta que pocos mese después se convirtió en una cola al ver eso mis padre me botaron de la casa atribuyendo que era un castigo de dios por haberlo concebido en pecado y bueno aquí me tienes ahora, fin -

\- Wow y como saliste adelante tu sola-

\- Mi hermana me ayudo, me pasaba dinero bueno hasta ahora lo hace pero al inicio no sabia a quien dejar a mi hijo por que temía que los demás pensaran que era un fenómeno, lo lleve al medico y no pudieron explicar la patología que tenia así que me resigne y lo deje así pero felizmente mi vecina me ayudo a cuidarlo, ya una persona de edad pero Harry se queda con ella mientras trabajo como ella es dueña de aquí todo esta bien -

\- ... -

\- Que te conmovió mi historia que ya no puedes hablar -

\- No es eso ... -

\- JAJAJAJA okey como digas - iba a responder pero el timbre de mi celular me interrumpió, cuando lo saque para ver, vi que era Jace a si que le colgué

\- Quien era - pregunto

\- Jace, seguro quiere saber en donde estoy, y ahora no quiero eso ni tampoco regresar -

\- Bueno si no tienes en donde quedarte te puedes quedar en ese sofá que no es nada cómodo pero es lo único que hay - me dijo señalando el sofá viejo que estaba a un lado

\- Gracias, prefiero dormir en ese sofá que regresar-

\- En definitiva estas desesperado por no regresar, déjame buscar unas almohada y unas sabanas - dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto

\- Katt - la llame

\- Dime- me pregunto desde la puerta de su cuarto-

\- Porque me ayudas, por que confías en mi, no me conoces - le pregunte

\- Es cierto no te conozco del todo ... pero llámalo un sexto sentido que me dice que eras una buena persona ademas esos ojos azules se ve que sos sincero - diciendo eso se metió al cuarto, me dirigí al sofá para examinarlo mejor y si en definitiva no se veía nada cómodo pero era mejor que regresar o el parque

\- Contemplando tu cama - me dijo acercándose a mi y me entrego una almohada y unas sabanas -

\- Algo así , gracias -

\- Bueno descansa el baño es ese - dijo señalando - por si quieres refrescarte, que descanses - y se metió a su cuarto. Yo me acomode en el sofá lo mejor que pude pero volvió a sonar mi celular y de nuevo era Jace así que volví a cortar la llamada y le mande un mensaje

 _" Jace me quedare a dormir afuera nos vemos mañana "_

y luego apague mi celular y me volví a acomodar en el sofá y cerré mis ojos porque quería olvidar todo lo que había pasado hoy, solo quería dormir y olvidar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 7

_" Jace me quedaré a dormir afuera, nos vemos mañana_ "

 _Alec_

Que estaba pasando aquí, todo se había salido de control cuando Alec nos enfrento debido a que se había enterado de la verdad y bueno no lo tomo muy bien que digamos, y luego Alec le pidió a Magnus que le contara toda la verdad y se fueron, después de eso cada quien se fue y yo pensé que ahora que Magnus le contara TODO esto por fin se solucionaría y ya no tendríamos que seguir este juego que Magnus solo ayuda a Max, pero me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba cuando trate de hablar con Alec y solo conseguí que el se fuera a no se donde, hasta que llego la noche y el no llegaba a si que lo empece a llamar pero me colgaba hasta que al final solo me mando un mensaje, y que decía ... pues que se quedaría a dormir afuera con quien, en donde pues no lo dijo, cuando intente llamarlo su celular estaba apagado y claro ahora era yo el elegido de contarle esto a Magnus y mi madre, no quiero ni imaginar como se pondrán con esta noticia .  
Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí al cuarto de Alec, esperaba que Magnus no estuviera ahí así tendría más tiempo o mejor así me regresaba a mi cuarto y no tendría que dar esta noticia, bueno si me preocupaba mi parabatai, pero no sentía que estaba en peligro a decir verdad no sentía nada, desde que despertó nuestro laso se durmió o no se que le pasó por que no sentía nada de nada antes hasta incluso cuando había estado dormido lo podía sentir débil pero sabia que aún estaba ahí pero ahora no había nada... cero, era como si no estuviera aun que claro la primera vez que lo sentí revise mi runa y me puse a buscar a Alec por todo el instituto pero ambos estaban ahí la runa y Alec aunque la runa esta un poco opaca sin vida, ese era en mi caso no sabia como estaba el de Alec, desde que el despertó no he hablado mucho con el, ni nos hemos visto muy seguido cosa que antes no pasaba ya que solíamos entrenar y cazar juntos pero ahora todo era distinto cada uno lo hacía por separado.

\- ¿Magnus estas aquí? - maldición si estaba en el cuarto de Alec - pensé que estarías en otro cuarto - le dije

\- Jace, si buscas a Alexander te comento que no esta aquí, salio desde hace un par de horas y no se en donde estará - dijo

\- Eh ... bueno si eso lo se lo vi salir del instituto -

\- Oh, ya veo ... salio - dijo sentándose en la cama - entonces a que debo tu presencia -

\- Toma - le dije sacando mi celular y estirando mi mano para que lo tomara

\- Gracias pero no me gusta los celulares como el tuyo a mi me gustan mas los que tienen brillos - me dijo sacando el suyo y enseñándomelo, y si que tenia brillo

\- No te lo estoy regalando - le dije prendiendo la pantalla y buscando el mensaje que me había llegado de Alec - léelo - y volví a estirar mi mano para que cogiera mi celular

\- Haber que tienes ahí - dijo tomando el celular - si es una foto tuya desnudo déjame decirte que no estoy ... que es esto - me pregunto levantando la mirada

\- Un mensaje - si sonaba estúpido, sabia a que se refería Magnus con esa pregunta pero no sabia la respuesta

\- Se que es un mensaje, no nací ayer nefilim, con quien esta y en donde - quiso saber

\- _Te voy a matar Alec_ \- susurre

\- Estoy esperando la respuesta Herondale, quien y donde - dijo acercándose a mi y entregándome mi celular pero tenia la mandíbula muy tensa y la vena de su frente estaba palpitando

\- No lo se solo recibí ese mensaje, y cuando intente comunicarme con el ... bueno esta desconectado - oficialmente mataría a mi parabatai cuando regresara de donde se haya ido, Magnus estaba echando chispas azules literalmente

\- _Alec no tiene amigos solo su familia y yo nadie mas en donde se pudo haber ido y con quien ... no conozco a nadie -_ empezó a susurrar y caminar de un lado a otro - Trataste de rastrearlo -

\- Si fue lo primero que hice cuando apago su celular, pero me esta bloqueando... no quiero que lo encuentren -

\- Te esta bloqueando, que se cree así desaparecer y sabe lillith en donde esta y con quien, TU - me dijo señalándome - eres su parabatai sabes de alguien que yo desconozca -

\- No Alec no tiene amigos tu lo sabes muy bien, ademas no hablo mucho con el desde que despertó ... -

\- Si usamos tu runa para rastrearlo - pregunto

\- Eh ... no creo que funcione - era la verdad como estaba ahora mi runa de parabatai no sabia si funcionaria -

\- Por que no Jace quítate el polo AHORA! si no te convierto en pato - me amenazo y no lo pensé dos veces

\- ya esta, pero como digo no creo que funcione mi runa - dije terminando de sacarme el polo y mostrando mi runa

\- Que le paso- me pregunto - es como si quisiera desvanecerse - me dijo mirándome a los ojos alarmado

\- El esta bien, la runa esta así después de que Alec despertó, no se que paso pero antes que despertara lo sentía ... lo sentía conmigo pero cuando despertó esa sensación cambio y bueno también lo hizo mi runa -

\- La de Alec también esta igual - pregunto

\- No lo se, como te dije no hablo mucho con el creo que desde que despertó habré hablado 4 veces y cada que hablo con el termina mal -

\- Esta bien, cuando encontremos al idiota de tu parabatai nos ocuparemos de esa runa -

\- Esta bien ... Magnus que paso cuando vinieron a hablar por que cuando hable con el no lucia feliz -

\- Larga historia ... solo diré que sabe la verdad con excepción de que yo soy su pareja -

\- Pero por que si tenia una gran oportunidad para acabar con todo esto - pregunte

\- Creen yo tampoco se por que lo hice - era mentira yo si sabia por que lo había hecho ... temor , era temor a que me rechazara lo que me llevo a decirle eso - pero ahora no estamos para eso si no para saber en donde esta y con quien -

\- Celoso - pregunte

\- No me molestes nefilim - me dijo mirándome - quac - y de su dedo salio un halo azul - mejor vete -

\- Esta bien te lo dejo a ti - dije retrocediendo hacia la puerta pero sin darle la espalda - nos vemos -

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

Magnus

Me pase toda la noche trasteando a Alec pero no conseguí nada como dijo Jace esta bloqueandonos, no quería que lo encontraran, pero por que se comportaba así el jamas había hecho eso sabia que tenia responsabilidades y el jamas se había desaparecido.

Llego el domingo y cuando baje para darle el desayuno a Max, él aun no regresaba todos me miraron y se callaron cuando entre, odiaba esto ver sus caras de lastima hacia mi ... nunca me gusto esa expresión y mucho menos ahora, así que solo hice caso omiso y camine hacia la mesa y con mi magia hice que la silla de Max quedara frente a la mesa y lo deje ahí.

\- Hey - me dijo Isabelle agarrándome el brazo - mi hermano es un idiota - y diciéndome eso se fue de la cocina

\- Dime algo que no se - susurre pero no se si me escucho

\- Ya aparecerá - escuche y vi a Maryse entrar - y cuando lo haga me escuchara, irse así como si no tuviera responsabilidades ... acaso no piensa en Max pero que tiene este chico en la cabeza - dijo acercándose a Max - Magnus yo me encargo de Max tu anda a dormir que se ve que estas muy cansado -

\- No es necesario estoy bien - respondí

\- Aun con ese maquillaje puedo ver las mancha oscuras debajo de tus ojos -

Me fui al cuarto de Alec para descansar pensé dormir un par de horas pero eso se trasformo muchas horas y hubiera sido mas si no es porque Isabelle fue a despertarme para el almuerzo, claro que cuando me dijo eso le pregunte quien cocino y felizmente fue Maryse quien o hizo y no ella, baje a almorzar luego me lleve a Max al invernadero para que caminara un poco y se distrajera luego me puse a jugar con el y así pase la tarde aunque estuviera físicamente con Max mis pensamientos estaban con Alec, me preguntaba en donde estaría y con quien que tal si había encontrado a alguien y yo solo seria su pasado un pasado que el non recordara

\- Papa - me dijo Max sacándome de mis pensamientos

\- Dime -

\- Papi ? - me pregunto

\- Papi vendrá pronto amor no te preocupes -

\- Cuando -

\- Cuando menos lo esperes el estará aquí de nuevo - ojala que fuera pronto

luego de eso Max siguió jugando, Max había crecido mucho pronto cumpliría años, aunque aun era pequeño se daba cuenta que algo andaba mal con nosotros había noches que cuando lo acostaba me pedía que Alec le leyera un cuento pero el no estaba y era difícil hacerle entender eso a un niño, había días que me transformaba en Alec en la noche solo para que Max no llorara por el, eso me partía el corazón yo no quería que todo esto afectara a Max pero lo hacia y eso no me gustaba, cuando llego la noche bañe a Max y lo cambie para que durmiera no se porque aun seguía en el instituto tranquilamente podría regresar al loft y quedarme ahí y decirles a los demás que me avisaran cuando Alec apareciera, pero en el fondo sabia que no me iba porque quería ver a Alexander entrando por esa puerta y es justo también por eso que no elegí una de las habitaciones que estaban vacías y preferí quedarme en la habitación de Alec, Max tenia su cuna así que lo deje ahí y me fui al baño para desmaquillarme y cambiarme. Al regresar vi a Max mirando la cama de Alec muy concentrado

\- Hey mi Blueberry que pasa por que miras tanto la cama de Alec - dije acercándome y apoyándome en la cuna para verlo - dime que sucede - le pregunte y el solo estiro su mano como queriendo llegar a la cama - la cama... si es la cama de Alec, la cama de papi - le dije

\- papi - dijo volviendo a estirar las manos

\- quieres dormir en la cama de papi - le pregunte sacándolo de la cuna y caminado hacia la cama- mejor - le pregunte dejándolo en la cama y el solo gateo y se acomodo y cerro los ojos - espera tenemos que abrir la cama para dormir así que no te duermas aun - le dije y el abrió los ojos y me sonrió así que lo volví a cargar y abrí la cama y acto seguido Max se volvió a acomodar al medio de la cama y yo hice lo mismo ... entendía por que Max se sentía cómodo aquí, la cama olía a Alec ese olor peculiar que estañaba en casa ya que tenia tiempo que no estaba ahí se sentía tan bien estar ahí, Max se había quedado dormido y yo no se a que hora también lo hice pero me dormí, no se en que momento pero aun dormido escuche un ruido que lo localice que venia de la puerta alguien la había abierto todo estaba oscuro solo entraba por la ventana la luz de la luna y como aun seguía dormido o estaba soñando la verdad no lo se pero de la puerta aprecio una sombra que empezó a avanzar y se paro al otro lado de la cama y ahí me di cuenta de quien era

\- Alexander ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 8

Katt

La lluvia que golpeaba mi ventana hizo que me despertara, al mirar el reloj de mi velador vi que eran las cinco de la mañana, se supone que hoy debería dormir hasta tarde o por lo menos salir de la cama tarde, y en la tarde llevar a Harry al parque pero la lluvia me había despertado muy temprano y si no paraba tampoco podríamos salir.

\- Ahs! - dijo en voz alta agarrando mi almohada y tapándome la cara, porque sabía que ya no podría dormir - gracias lluvia - dije sacándome la almohada de la cara y levantándome para ir a la cocina, al llegar encendí la luz y agarrando el hervidor, la llene de agua del grifo para que se calentara

\- Buenos días - dijeron a espaldas mías

\- Alec, por dios me olvide que te quedaste aquí, lo siento te desperté - le dije viendo como él se levantaba y quedaba sentado

\- No te preocupes, en el instituto también me levanto temprano - me dijo pero para mí eso no me convenció porque en su cara demostraba que seguía con sueño, aunque era gracioso verlo recién levantado con el cabello parado y todo despeinado

\- Lo siento, pero la lluvia me levanto y ya no podía dormir así que me levante para calentar el agua, dormiste bien ahí - dije señalando el sofá

\- Bueno, creo que fue mejor que dormir en el parque y despertar mojado por la lluvia - me respondió poniéndose sus botas

\- Bueno punto... Emm tenías calor en la noche - le pregunte viendo que estaba sin polo y solo con sus pantalones

\- Ah bueno si yo suelo dormir así, lo siento si te incomode - me respondió buscando su polo para ponérselo

\- No te preocupes - le dije, haber puede que Alec sea un amigo pero vamos a ver llevaba tiempo sin ver a un chico sin polo y Alec sí que tenía un muy buen cuerpo - ummm puedes bañarte mientras se calienta el agua y las tiendas abren para comprar y preparar el desayuno -

\- Gracias - me dijo caminando hacia el baño con su polo en la mano

\- Encontraras todo ahí shampoo, jabón y en el primer gabinete encontraras un toalla - de dije "que buen cuerpo tiene "pensé.

Mientras Alec se metió a la ducha yo empiece a recoger algunos juguetes que habían regados y empecé a barrer la casa, aunque no me tomo mucho tiempo ya que mi casa en pequeña así que para cuando Alec salió del baño yo esta ya terminando.

\- Listo - me dijo parado en la puerta del baño

\- Bueno yo también ya termine con esto, el agua ya está por hervir y ahora me toca a mí meterme a la ducha para ir a comprar el desayuno - de dije votando la basura al tacho - cuando hierva el agua lo apagas porfa -

\- Si claro yo lo hago - dijo dirigiéndose al sofá

\- Si desea puedes prender el televisor y ver algo o la radio como desees -

\- Mejor la radio -

\- Como quieras - le dije entrando al baño para ducharme, ya dentro de la ducha pude escuchar un poco la canción que estaban dando y como esa me gustaba la empecé a cantar.

"We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older

You, look as the good as the day as I met you  
I forget just why I left you, I was insane  
Stay, and play that Blink-182 song  
That we beat to death in Tuscon, okay?

I know it breaks your heart  
Moved to the city in a broke down car and  
Four years, no call  
Now I'm looking pretty  
In a hotel bar and I can't stop  
No, I can't stop

So baby pull me closer  
In the backseat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of the mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older ... 🎵🎼🎤

Al salir del baño vi a Alec en el sofá y como me daba la espalda quería asustarlo así que me acerque lo más despacio y silencioso que pude pero cuando estaba cerca de hacerlo Alec voltea a verme y me congele cuando vi que estaba haciendo

\- Cantas bien - me dijo y sentí como mi cara se empezaba a calentar

\- Me escuchaste cantar - pregunte

\- Pues sí y creo que el también - me respondió volviendo su mirada a Harry que estaba en sus piernas jugando

\- Oh, lo siento... Además no cante tan alto... o si? -

\- Tu que dices - le pregunto Alec a Harry que el respondió riendo

\- Oye , pero es raro que Harry se comporte así el siempre llora cuando conoce gente nueva y más si lo quieren cargar, pero contigo está ahí jugando y riendo -

\- Que puedo decir es muy tranquilo -

\- Pues si tú lo dices , espera que entre en confianza y cambiaras de opinión, aunque aún no camina pero ya se para, oye tengo que ir a comprar el desayuno te puedes quedar con él, lo llevaría pero sigue lloviendo -

\- Si claro anda yo me quedo con el -

\- Gracias - le grite entrando a mi habitación y sacando una casaca y mi billetera - bueno ya vuelvo, no destruyan mi casa si - y agarrando las llaves salí para la panadería.  
Al regresar de la panadería con todo para preparar el desayuno vi la escena que me saco un sonrisa no sé si era de alegría nostalgia o que pero ver a Alec ayudando a caminar a Harry fue muy bello, ver a mi hijo sonreír mientras caminaba agarrado de Alec fue magnifico, así que me quede en la entrada mirándolos.

\- Llegaste - me dijo Alec pillándome

\- Ah? Si ya llegue - le dije alzando la bolsa - bueno te comento hay dos opciones para desayunar

\- Escucho - me respondió cargando a Harry

\- Desayuno número uno, consta de café jugo de fruta y pan huevos revueltos , segunda opción café, jugo y pan omelette -

\- Omelette - me respondió

\- Okey omelette será, por favor se van a lavar las manos mientras preparo todo, vayan vayan ... -

\- Que mandona es tu mamá - le dijo mientras se iban al baño

\- ¡Escuche eso! - le grite

Desayunamos los tres, luego Alec se puso a jugar con Harry mientras yo limpiaba los trastes y luego me uní a ellos, cuando la lluvia paro cambie a Harry y salimos al mercado para ver que comeríamos pasamos un dia muy divertido y alegre cosa que cuando me levante no pensé, en la tarde llevamos a Harry al parque y cuando empezó a correr viendo nos regresamos a mi casa, mientras mi hijo jugaba con su juguete nuevo regalo de Alec pensé en ver una película

\- Alec y si vemos una película -

\- Película, ya -

\- Que genero te gusta - le pregunte

\- La verdad no soy de ver películas - me dijo desviando la mirada

\- Enserio y que haces en tu tiempo libre - le pregunte

\- Leer o entrenar -

\- Wooow ... ok entonces creo que te gustara esta se llama

\- The lord of the rings ... Una película que venden anillos o algo asi

\- JAJAJAJAJA no para nada es de un anillo mágico , hay que verla si -

Cuando terminamos de ver los tres películas de la saga era muy tarde y había empezado a llover de nuevo, Harry ya estaba durmiendo cuando lo saque de los brazos de Alec así que solo lo lleve a su cuna, eso fue en al inicio de la segunda parte pero ahora que se terminó la tercera era casi las once de la noche y yo mañana tenía que trabajar

\- Estuvo muy buena - me dijo Alec cuando empezaron a salir los créditos de la película

\- Pues si te dije que te gustaría, no se cuántas veces lo he visto yo, aunque más me emociona cuando aparece legolas -

\- Por que solo tiene el cabello largo y dispara flechas, yo puedo hacer lo mismo - me respondió

\- Celoso -

\- No, pero hasta te puedo enseñar a usar el arco -

\- Enserio me enseñarías - le pregunte

\- Si en el instituto -

\- AHH! Cuando ! -

\- LA otra semana si deseas-

\- Mira me has dicho que me enseñaras -

\- Si lo haré el otro domingo te recojo ya vamos al instituto y de paso Harry y Max se conocen y te enseño -

\- OKEY! - dije emocionada - bueno ya es tarde Alec y tu tienes que regresar a casa

\- ... -

\- Se que no quieres pero ya es hora de enfrentar las cosas, no puedes vivir asi, aquí estaré yo para apoyarte pero tienes que enfrentarlos quieras o no, además tienes que descubrir que es eso que Magnus oculta -

\- Lo sé, y tendré que afrontar las consecuencias de haber desaparecido desde ayer -

\- Por favor que no te maten quiero aprender a usar el arco

\- No te puedo aseguro nada, Izzy es un poco ummm es Izzy - me dijo levantándose y cogiendo su chaqueta para dirigirse a la puerta

\- Llévate el paraguas te mojaras - le dije cogiéndolo para dárselo

\- No es necesario luego como harás tu - me dijo

\- No te preocupes además, además presiento que nos veremos antes del domingo y tengo otro en mi habitación , así que no me mojare si llueve - el acepto el paraguas y nos dirigimos a la salida para abrirle la puerta

\- Bueno gracias por todo Kat, por escucharme, por darme un lugar en tu casa para quedarme, nos vemos cuídate - y así el abrió el paraguas y salió para convertirse en una sombra entre la oscuridad de la calle.

.

.

. 

Alec

Después de pasar todo el domingo en casa de Katt y que al llegar la noche me echo de su casa diciéndome que tenia que enfrentar mis problemas y no esconderme estuve vagando por las calles, mientras caia la lluvia pensaba en sus palabras, ya era muy tarde cuando decidí que era hora de regresar a casa y sabia que en la mañana tendría que enfrentar las consecuencias de haberme ido pero tenia que afrontarlo, al llegar a la puerta del instituto respire ondo y cerrando el paraguas entre, todo estaba en silencio bueno era la una de la mañana como no estarlo, así que solo deje el paraguas en la entrado y me diriji hacia mi habitación, cuando estaba en la puerta para abrirlo no se porque mi corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente, tenia miedo de abrir la puerta y entrar y no sabia porque, me quede así un tiempo con la mano en la manija de mi habitación hasta me decidí entrar y al hacerlo todo estaba oscuro solo entraba la luz de la luna pero podía verlos, ahí en mi cama estaban Magnus y Max durmiendo, al verlos sentí que mi corazón se volvía a acelerarse y me acerque hasta llegar a ellos verlos ahí dormidos me hizo sentir la necesidad de protegerlos de todo y todos de no dejarlos nunca salir de aquí de guardarlo solo para mi, cuando estaba estirando mi mano para llegar a la cara de Magnus el abrió los ojos y susurro mi nombre .

.

.

.

.

.

.

Magnus

\- Alexander - susurre

\- Magnus - me respondió desde el otro lado de la cama

\- Volviste a casa -

\- Si ya era hora no crees - me respondió sentándose en la cama

\- Sabes extraño esto Alexander - al decirlo no pude controlar mi voz y salio quebrada, en mis otros sueños solo recordaba cosas que había vivido con Alec pero nunca hasta ahora había podido hablar con el - extraño que llegues a casa después de una cacería, extraño el acostarme todas las noches al lado tuyo, extraño verte en el cuarto de nuestro hijo leyéndole un cuento para que duerma - sentía como mi vista se hacia borrosa por las lagrimas que caían de mis ojos - extraño la familia que alguna vez fuimos, te juro que si pudiera te regresaría esos recuerdos, en donde me decías que me amabas, te extraño tanto Alexander y nuestro hijo también ... Max aunque es muy pequeño se da cuenta de tu ausencia ... sabes aveces me transformo en ti para leerle un cuento y así no verlo llorar por ti ... quisiera despertar y pensar que todo esto solo fue un mal sueño ... quisiera despertar y lo primero que viera fueras tu, pero se que ahora eso es imposible, hasta incluso estaño entrar a la cocina y verte prepara café en la cafetera que compre para ti ya que pensabas que me robaba el café de la tienda - sonreí pero era una sonrisa tristes por ese recuerdo - quien pensaría que el gran brujo Magnus Bane estaría llorando por un estúpido nefilim que ni lo recuerda, si Camille estuviere viva se reiría de mi pero no me importa sabes ... no me importa ... quiera que cuando ve vieras ahora lo hicieras como antes y no con ojos de confucion que son con los que me miras hoy - sentí que mi Alec de mi sueño me limpiaba las lagrimas que seguían brotando de mis ojos por que justo hoy después de luchar por no desmoronarme completamente había sucedido y no podía parar de llorar por lo que mas anelaba en mi vida

\- Magnus ... yo ... por que ...

\- Shhss - le dije agarrando su mano y jalándolo mas hacia mi ya que yo seguía acostado de lado y Max estaba en medio de nosotros - Alec te quedaras hasta que vuelva a dormir ... lo harás -

\- Si Mags lo haré me quedare - me respondió alejando sus mano de mi y sacándose la chaqueta y las botas para luego recostarse en la cama pero quedando muy cerca a mi - Magnus yo quiero que ...

\- No digas nada Alexander - le dije acariciando su rostro y como había dejado de llorar pero aun había lagrimas que caían pero podía ver gracias a la luz de la luna esos ojos azules que amaba - me conformo con haber soñado contigo - al estar tan cerca de el hice lo que e querido hacer con el Alec de la vida real, junte nuestros labios en un beso, pero no era un beso de deseo sino un beso que en el quería transmitir todo mi amor y dolor que sentía por el y la falta que me hacia cuando me separe de el vi que también estaba llorando - AKU CINTA KAMU mi nefilim estúpido - le dije dejando caer mi cabeza en la almohada

\- Que significa esas palabras Magnus - me dijo

\- Cuando lo averigües nos volvemos a ver , te parece - le dije cerrando mis ojos

\- Magnus no te duermas - me decía Alec pero era tarde ya que ya no pude abrir mis ojos de nuevo y así no pude verlo ni despedirme de el por ultima vez.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al despertar lo primero que busque fue el sitio en donde el Alec de mi sueños estaba pero en la realidad el no se encontraba ahí, solo estaba Max durmiendo y un lado vació en la cama fue triste verlo pero sabia que solo fue un sueño que me gusto y me causo tristeza a la vez, un sueño que desearía volver a soñarlo mientras pudiera hablar con Alec como o hice esta vez , aunque solo fuera un sueño que anhelaba que pasara en la realidad.


	10. Chapter 9

Alec

Cuando confirme que Magnus se había quedado dormido, lentamente salí de la cama para no despertarlo y antes de salir del cuarto volteé a verlos ahí estaban tanto Max con Magnus dormidos uno al lado del otro, de pronto a mi mente vino una escena donde estabamos los tres riendo en lo que parecía era un día de picnic pero tal como vino esa imagen se fue dejando ahora solo a los dos en la cama pero dormidos, me parecio raro ya que esa imagen no lo recordaba pero podía ser mi mente jugando conmigo debido a las palabras de Magnus o era que debido a esas palabras mi mente me había mostrado lo que fue mi vida con ellos dos pero eso no lo sabia así que los deje y me salí de la habitación sin volver a voltear.  
No se cuanto tiempo estuve caminado por el instituto pero no podía dormir, no luego de haber escuchado eso, lo que menos entendía era porque si éramos algo o lo fuimos no me lo dijo, lo que tampoco sabia o entendia era como paso eso es decir yo sabía que me gustaban los hombres porque desde años atrás yo sentía algo por Jace y ese también era el motivo por el cual odiaba a esa pelirroja de su novia, Izzy sabia eso era la única y jamás me juzgó pero en el mundo de los shadowhunters eso era mal visto y peor juntarse con los subterráneos por eso no podía creer que Magnus y yo... no... si me sentía muy bien cuando estaba con el aunque fueran escasos minutos y cuando se iba tenia la necesidad de evitarlo pero de eso a haber estado en una relación con él, vivir con el y Max como una familia no lo podía creer si eso hubiera pasado mis padres jamás me hubieran hablado nunca más sin contará que la clave y demás cazadores me darían la espalda...  
No se cuanto tiempo habría esta caminando pero una voz me detuvo

\- Alexander - me dijo haciendo que volteara para luego el sentir su mano chocar fuertemente en mi mejilla lo que me saco de mis pensamientos - se puede saber donde estabas, tenias preocupado a todos eres un irresponsable, ya no eres un niño para que te compartes de esa manera en irte cuando descubres algo pero te comportarte como uno y luego dices que no lo eres, en que estabas pensando tienes una familia ahora a la cual le debes respeto.

\- Mamá lo siento - le dije - yo...

\- No sólo a mi me debes una disculpa por irte de ese modo -

\- Lo se me discupare con Izzy y Jace cuando despierten -

\- No sólo le debes disculpas a ellos, sino también a Magnus que estuvo muy preocupado por ti trato de buscarte pero no pudo ni durmió por eso hasta decidió quedarse para saber si llegabas bien -

\- Yo no sabia eso, tendré que hablar con el también -

\- Mira Alexander tu te quejas de que no seas tratado como un niño, pero lo que has hecho ahora demuestra lo poco maduro que eres, jamás pensé eso de tí pero lo es, tu ya tienes una familia por la cual cuidar y le debes respeto, y por experiencia te digo que una persona aunque ame llegar aun punto en la cual solo deja de esperar y se va -

\- Mamá de que estas hablando no te entiendo - No sabia a que se refería con eso de yo ya tenía una familia

\- En media hora estarán bajando para desayunar así que ese sería el momento apropiado para que te disculpes con cada uno de ellos, así que más te vale que estés ahí Alexander - ella solo dio media vuelta y se fue rumbo a la cocina dejándome ahí parado sin saber bien lo que me quiso decir pero dejándome claro que me tenía que disculpar con todos ellos y lo haría porque era verdad fue imprudente haber hecho eso así que fui a uno de las habitaciones vacías para poder bañarme y luego bajar a la cocina y enfrentarme a todos ellos.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

Magnus

Después de que Alec regreso al instituto solo lo vi una vez que fue cuando se disculpó con todos nosotros por haberse ausentado sin decir en donde estaría, luego de eso no supe más de él sentía que estaba huyendo de mí.  
Pero todo cambio al quinto día, jamás pensé que esto pasaría enserio ver a ese Alec que me hablo me hizo recordar a mi Alec.

 _[Flashback]_

 _\- Magnus - me dijo Alec bajando las escaleras - espera -_

 _\- Hola Alexander, dichosos los ojos que te ven - le dije_

 _\- ¿Qué? - pregunto pero luego sacudió su cabeza - bueno ..._

 _\- Bueno que- le dije - que pasa - le pregunte_

 _\- Eh ... a qué hora recogerás a Max - me pregunto_

 _\- A las seis como siempre porque él duerme a las ocho -_

 _\- Podrías venir ... Digo yo ... ir ... Max ... ocho - empezó a decirme aunque la verdad no le entendía nada estaba nervioso podía ver como jugaba con el borde de su polo_

 _\- Hey - le dije callándolo acercando mi dedo en sus labios para que se callara - tranquilo, respira - le dije bajando mi dedo consiguiendo que sonriera, eso se me hizo de deja-vu_

 _\- Está bien - inhalo y exhalo lentamente - lo que te quiero decir es ... si ... lo que pasa ... es que quiero ... yo ..._

 _\- Lo estás haciendo de nuevo Alexander - le dije y aunque trate de no reírme no pude era hermoso ver como se sonrojaba y trataba de decirme algo_

 _\- Quería saber si yo puedo ir a tu casa llevando a Max - me dijo - quieroseryoqueinacuesteamax -_

 _\- ¿Que? Alec lo primero lo entendí y luego solo entendí Max -_

 _\- Quiero ir y hacer dormir a Max, no se contarle un cuento y esas cosas - me lo dijo en voz tan baja y mirando al suelo que pensé que me lo había imaginado_

 _\- ..._

 _\- Magnus, dime algo ... puedo - me dijo levantando su mirada_

 _\- Quieres acostar a Max y leerle un cuento - susurre_

 _\- Si eso quiero -_

 _\- Okey - le dije_

 _\- Entonces hoy lo llevo - me dijo sonriendo_

 _\- Si esta ... hoy - pregunte- no ... - cuando vi que su sonrisa desaparecía con mi negativa tuve que agregar - no pero si ... digo hoy no que tal mañana? - pregunte_

 _\- Mañana está bien - me dijo volviendo a sonreír_

 _\- Así quedamos, hoy recojo a Max y ya mañana tú lo llevas - le dije - Max estará muy contento con esto -_

 _\- Gracias por aceptar esta propuesta Magnus -_

 _\- No hay porque - le respondí y aunque por fuera estaba todo tranquilo por dentro era otra historia - Goodbye Alexander_

 _[Fin de flashback]_

Y ahora aquí estaba en mi sillón pensando en lo que había pasado, el saber que Alec vendría y haría lo que tiempo atrás hacia me emocionaba, y si lo convencía en que se quedara a dormir, si lo embriagaba... muchas ideas se me venían a la mente, pero tenía que ser realista Alec mi Alec siempre había sido un despistado y con cosas de amor y sentimientos era el doble sin decir un poco estúpido y mucho menos recalcar que si se asustaba el solo se cerraría y huiría.  
Así que aquí estaba de nuevo en que hacer y qué no hacer hasta que sonó el timbre y me saco de mis pensamientos así que me levante y fui a ver quién era.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Catarina

Era sábado un día mas para ir al trabajo y estar con mis pacientes, pero hoy tenía que ir a la ayuda de un amigo ya estaba decidida iría hoy en la tarde al terminar mi jornada ya que no me quedaría hacer horas extras. Cuando el reloj marco las seis de la tarde deje el hospital y me dirigí hacia mi destino.

\- ¿Quién es? - me pregunto por el intercomunicador

\- Son Catarina -

\- Oh Catarina pasa - me dijo y escuche que la puerta se abría así que entre y empecé a subir las escaleras que me llevarían con mi amigo y cuando llegue el estaba en la puerta esperándome

\- Magnus - le dije en cuando le vi dándole una sonrisa

\- Catarina querida- me respondió dándome un abrazo

\- Magnus como has estado - le pregunte alejando de el para mirarlo

\- Bien, pasa... pasa - me dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pasara - y esta visita Catarina es difícil verte ya que casi vives en el hospital -

\- Que mal hablado eres Mags, y si puedo ayudar a la gente sabes que lo hare - le dije sentándome en su sofá de cuero

\- Bueno como digas, pero a qué se debe esta visita y déjame decirte que si vienes a ver a Max pues no está aquí hoy esta con Alec todo el día - trato de darme una sonrisa pero no pudo - tengo que ir a recogerlo en la noche -

\- Magnus no vine a ver a Max sino a ti - le dije agarrando su mano y jalándolo para que se sentara a mi lado - te conozco y sé que aunque tu muestres a los demás una sonrisa y trates de aparentar que no te afecta lo que está pasando con Alec ... conmigo eso no funciona te conozco y sé que te lo guardas para ti para cuando estés solo y nadie te vea, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo - cuando termine de decir eso el solo jalo su mano para zafarse y se levanto

\- Que quieres que te diga Catarina ... - podía ver que estaba peleando consigo mismo para calmarse - quieres que te diga que me duele no poder verlo, no poder hablar con el cómo lo hacía antes, no tenerlo aquí, no despertar con él, no ver esos ojos azules en las mañanas ... Que quieres que te diga... - empezó a respiraba muy rápido - QUE AUN TENGO EL ANILLO DE COMPROMISO QUE LE IBA A DAR ESE DIA ... ESE MALDITO DIA EN QUE NUESTRAS VIDAS SE ARRUINARON! - termino gritando y tirando un jarrón con su magia

\- Mags querido, sé que debe ser duro todo esto pero tienes que dejarlo salir - le dije parándome y acercándome a el para abrazarlo

\- De que me sirve decirlo ... si no me dará lo que quiero ... de que sirve - me respondió pegando su frente a mi hombro - tengo que ser fuerte por Max, el pequeño no entiende porque Alec se comporta así con él y conmigo, por qué ya ni vive aquí o porque en las noches Alec no va a su cuarto y le lee un cuento, es solo quiere a Alec con él, y eso no se lo puedo dar no puedo ... -

\- Shhsss lo se Mags pero estoy segura que esto se solucionara, tu eres fuerte lo se... -

\- No lo soy Cat, esto me está destruyendo, amo a Alec como jamás pensé a amar a alguien, gracias a el volví a la vida, gracias a él pensé en formar una familia cosa que jamás pensé en mi vida tener, con el aprendí lo que es entregar tu corazón, a saltar al vacío... Pero ahora el ya no está y me siento desorientado no se hacían dónde ir ni que hacer -

\- Magnus, sé que estas muy mal pero no dejare que te derrumbes te ayudare como sea pero no te dejare caer, lucharemos para que Alec vuelva a ti, vuelva a tu lado -

\- Como se puede saber - me pregunto

\- Hey! eres Magnus Bane ... El magnífico Magnus Bane - le dije consiguiendo que sonriera - te conoces por ser glamuroso, por siempre conseguir lo que quieres, por ir y tomar lo que quieres ... vuelve a enamorar a Alec -

\- También pensé en esa opción ... pero y si me rechaza y si dice que no, se cómo era Alec antes de que todos supieran su orientación, y el está ahora de nuevo en el armario aunque todos sabemos sus gustos -

\- Mira puede que en su cabeza él no te recuerde... pero aquí - le dije dirigiendo mi mano a su corazón- el de aquí no olvida Magnus... Lo que la mente olvida el corazón te lo recuerda, y sé que en el corazón de Alec estas tu... solo tienes que ir a darle un empujón y yo te ayudare en eso, aun si tengo que dejar de hacer horas extras en el hospital - le dije sonriéndole

\- Gracias Catarina, por estar aquí conmigo en estos momentos -

\- Hey hicimos una promesa los tres, de siempre estar para el otro y asi será, estoy seguro que si Ragnor estuviera vivo el estaría aquí también -

\- Ragnor si puede que estuviera aquí pero riéndose de mi -

\- Jajajaja si puede que eso estaría haciendo, o ir con Alec y tener una "platica" sobre ti -

\- Probablemente - me dijo y nos volvimos a sentar y empezamos a recordar nuestros viajes que habíamos hecho, las anécdotas de estas, la visita a Perú y como término este, pero aun así estaba decidida en ayudar a mi amigo a que volviera a ser feliz, tendría que pensar en una solución.

.

.

.

.  
.


	11. Chapter 10

**Magnus**

Hablar con Catarina me ayudó mucho ayer y más cuando le conté que Alec vendría hoy en la noche, nos pasamos un muy buen rato hablando de lo que podía hacer cuando el llegara y ya tenía un plan así que solo tenia que ponerlo en marcha, había lleva a Max al instituto muy temprano así me alcanzaría el tiempo para redecorara e ir de compras.

Ir de comprar me llevo casi todo el día, según yo iba solo por el conjunto que usaría hoy pero bueno termine comprando más de uno, caminas de muchos colores algunas abiertas y otras cerradas, pantalones, y purpurina ya que tenia que caer con el atuendo que elegiría además nunca está de más tener más purpurina. Cuando llegue al loft solo me quedaban tres horas para que dieran las seis, felizmente antes de irme ya había re decorado así que solo me tenía que preocupar de mi atuendo, fui directa a tomar una ducha y ya luego vería la ropa.

Cuando faltaba cinco minutos para las seis yo ya estaba terminado de colocarme la purpurina, al final había decidido usar una camisa abierta de color azul acompañado con unos collares y unos pantalones negros ajustados con unos zapatos a juego además llevaba algunos anillos en las manos y mis uñas estaban pintadas de negro todo estaba listo para cuando el timbre sonará y mi Alec apareciera.  
Cuando dieron las seis en punto espere que el timbre sonará pero eso no paso, el tiempo siguió avanzando ya eran las seis y cuarto y nada en donde estaba o es que acaso me plantó, cuando el reloj indicó las seis y media yo ya estaba listo para llamarlo justo cuando estaba sacando el celular el timbre sonó, sin pensarlo corrí hacia el intercomunicador si corrí quien pensaría que el gran Magnus Bane correría al sonar el timbre todo por un hombre quien me viera no lo creería pero era mi Alec el que estaba ahí así que por el haría cosas que nunca hice.

\- ¿Quien es? - pregunte tratando de no sonar muy emocionado

\- Magnus, soy yo lamento la tardanza pero... - No termine que hablará y solo le abrí la puerta para que subiera, pensaba esperarlo en la entrada con la puerta abierta pero quería ver su expresión cuando me viera al abrirla así que espere a que el subiera y tocará la puerta, estuve caminado de un lado a otro hasta que escuche un pequeño sonido tímido proveniente de la puerta sonreí me vi por última vez en el espejo que estaba cerca mio y tomando un respiro para tranquilizarme abrí la puerta.

\- Alexander - dije en cuanto abrí la puerta, el tenia la mano levantada con la intención de tocar de nuevo la puerta - bienvenido - dije escaneando su vestimenta y estoy seguro que ese fue el motivo de su demora, llevaba un pantalón negro con un correa del mismo color y una camisa azul con los dos primeros botones abiertos, mentiría si no dijera que lo escanee de arriba a abajo y viceversa se veía tan hermoso así.

\- Lamento la demora - dijo con la cabeza agachada

\- No te preocupes - dije - pero parece que estamos a juego con el color no - pregunte haciendo que el levantará la cabeza pera que me viera - negro y azul - vi como el me miró e hizo lo mismo que yo, eso me encanto porque demostraba que le gustó como me veía en especial cuando su mirada se quedó en mi camisa abierta - Ehhh... mi rostro esta mas arriba Alexander - reí

\- Ehhh yo... - Y se puso rojo, como amaba eso

\- Pasen están en su casa - respondí haciendo señas con mi mano invitándolo a entrar con Max

\- Si gra... cias - dijo tartamudeando y bajando a Max para que este caminara en el loft

\- Por lillith dame fuerzas para no violarlo aquí y ahora - susurre cuando el paso y me dio una sonrisa de lado caminando hacia la sala, oh si verlo de espaldas era igual de bueno que verlo deferente todo el era perfecto.

\- ¿ Qué? - dijo deteniéndose y girando para verme

\- Nada ... siéntate... como si estuvieras en casa - aunque esta era su casa pensé

\- Gracias - dijo volviendo a caminar y sentándose en el sofá - y Max - pregunto buscándolo con la mirada

\- Ahhhhh Max... debe de estar en su cuarto de seguro fue a buscar su peluche... - dije sonando confiado aunque no sabia donde estaba había desaparecido en cuando Alec lo dejo y claro yo me entretuve mirándolo que no me di cuenta hacia donde se fue, así que usando mi magia lo busque y felizmente si estaba e su habitación - ¿café? -

\- Si, claro - dijo y fue cuando Max apareció con su peluche sonriendo - un pato - pregunto señalando al peluche

\- Si un pato - dije sonriéndole a Max que me levantaba las manos para que lo gárgara - Catarina le regalo este peluche cuando vino a visitarnos y se enamoró de él, no es verdad mi galletita - dije caminando hacia donde estaba Alec y haciendo cosquillas en la pancita de Max haciéndolo que se riera

\- ¿Catarina? - pregunto levantando un ceja

\- Si una amiga muy querida.. No se si la recuerdas - dije

\- Una amiga, si claro - murmuró pero aun así lo pude escuchar

\- Si una amiga - le dije acercándome a el y bajando mi rostro para quedar casi a su altura - pero no se porque pienso que estas celoso - al decir eso hizo que el levantará su rostro haciendo que quedamos muy cerca

\- Yo celoso... Por...que l..o estaría - me dijo tartamudeando y desviando la mirada, se veía tan lindo

\- Como tu digas... quieres café o algo mas fuerte - le dije trazando con mi dedo su pómulo y bajando por su cuello hasta llegar al área de piel que estaba expuesto por la camisa

\- ... Yo ... lo que ... t...u to...mes esta bi... bien para mi - dijo poniéndose rojo como un tomate

\- Okey, así será... - respondí dejando a Max en sus brazos y quiñandole un ojo antes de alejarme.  
Me tome mi tiempo en preparar el whisky para el y un martini para mi así que cuando regrese a la sala Alec estaba hablando con Max y su peluche

\- Toma - le dije estirando el vaso para que lo tomará - a ti también te simpatizo ese pato - pregunte

\- Es un peluche - me respondió

\- Puede que para ti lo sea pero sabes lo que tengo que hacer para que Max lo deje aquí y no lo lleve al instituto - le pregunte

\- No! que este peluche no se acerque al instituto ni mucho menos a Jace, creerá que es peligroso y es capas de apuñalar al pato - dijo riendo

\- Si lo se los Herondale y su fobia a los patos, pueden ser letales cazando pero enséñales un pato y bueno tu entenderás... -

\- Conociste a un Herondale a parte de Jace - me pregunto

\- Si se llamaba Will, el era un feroz cazador, ágil, fuerte de buen corazón con sentido del humor pero también odiaba a los patos -

\- Parece que lo conociste muy bien -

\- Pues si, fue hace mucho tiempo atrás pero aun guardo esos recuerdos - dije

\- Si ya veo aun lo recuerdas con cariño a este tal Will - me respondió tomándose todo el contenido de un solo porrazo

\- Creo que es hora de bañar a Max para acostarlo - dije ya no quería hablar de Will porque parecía que no lo estaba tomando nada bien, igual que la primera vez que lo escucho de mi tiempo atrás

\- Tienes otro - pregunto agitado su copa

\- Si claro - dije agarrando su vaso para ponerle más

\- ¿Que es? - pregunto tomándome desprevenido

\- Aveces olvido que ustedes los cazadores caminan silenciosamente - dije volteando y dándole su copa - whisky eso es lo que hay en tu vaso -

\- Y en el tuyo - pregunto agarrando su vaso

\- Un martini, quieres probar - dije dándole mi copa

\- Ummm - y lo probo

\- Y que tal te pareció - pregunte aun que viendo las muecas que hacia sabia su respuesta, pero también las hacia cuando tomaba en whisky

\- Ehhh ... bien - dijo devolviendome mi copa

\- Bueno hay que terminar esto - dije señalando nuestras bebidas - hay que bañar a Max para que luego le cuentes un cuento -

\- Yo quiero bañarlo - dijo volviendo a vaciar su vaso rápidamente

\- Sabes podías haber tomado tranquilamente, Max no se ira a ningún lado - dije

\- Si , supongo ... - dijo - pero ya esta no -

\- Bueno te enseñare el baño - dije dejando mi copa en la mesa en donde estaban las botellas - sígueme - dije empezando a caminar hacia el baño, y me di cuenta de algo que me pareció gracioso - Alec -

\- Dime -

\- No estas olvidando algo importante - pregunte cuando llegamos al baño

\- ... -

\- ¿A quien vas a bañar? - pregunte - a menos que sea yo y si es así no me molestaría para nada - dije y al instante vi que Alec se quedo parado y dio media vuelta para ir por Max - bueno lo intente - susurre

\- Max ven aquí - escuche que decía - ya esta - dijo llegando con Max en brazos

\- Bueno te explico, aquí esta la tina de Max solo lo colocarlas aquí mira es sencillo y enciendes las perillas de agua, te puedes sentar aquí para que así puedas bañarlo ... aquí esta su shampoo y jabón de bebe, su pato de hule, burbujas por que le gusta bañarse con burbujas, su toalla y ummm su colonia para después del baño, déjame que ahora te traigo su ropa de dormir y nada mas creo - dije señalando las cosas mientras las mencionaba

\- Okey, lo tengo - dijo abriendo con la mano libre que le quedaba las perillas del agua

\- Bueno, yo iré a buscar su ropa de dormir - me fui del baño dejándolos solos, a Max se le veía lo feliz que estaba al tener a Alec con él igual que yo, tenerlo aquí en el loft hacia que el lugar cobrara vida era como volver a nuestra antigua vida juntos, cuando llegue al cuarto de Max me puse a elegir cual pijama usaría tenia tantos que no sabia cual elegir pero al final me decidí por un mameluco azul con estrellas doradas, así que me volví a dirigirme al baño. Al llegar me quede mirando desde la puerta la escena que se veía, Alec estaba con el patito de hule haciendo que Max se riera para luego dejar que él cogiera su patito, Alec empezó con su mano a chapotear el agua y ahí tuve que intervenir.

\- Yo que tu no haría eso - dije dejando mi lugar y avanzando hacia donde estaban

\- ¿Porque? - pregunto y luego de eso le llego la respuesta cuando Max repitió el gesto de Alec al chapotear el agua solo que lo hizo mas fuerte haciendo que Alec terminara mojado y con rastros de burbujas en su camisa .

\- Por eso - dije señalando su camisa mojada

\- Diablos - susurro mirando su ropa

\- Bueno hay que quitarte eso no crees - dije acercándome - no queremos que te enfermes - y me agache para quedar a su altura aunque ahora el estaba mas alto que yo

\- Nosotros no cogemos las enfermedades mundanas - respondió

\- Puede que si, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar no crees - dije poniendo mis manos en el dobladillo de su camisa y aprovechando para tocar la piel que había debajo.

\- N ... o ... no ... te pre... ocupes - dijo poniéndose rojo haciendo que me preguntara que era mas rojo un tomate o él

\- Nada de eso, tengo que cuidar de mi invitado - dije mirándolo a los ojos y empezando a desabrochar su camisa y aprovechando en tocarlo haciendo que Alec saltara cuando sintió mis manos

\- Magnus - susurro

\- Todos los cazadores tiene su cuerpo así - dije cuando termine de desabotonar la camisa sin dejar de mirarlo

\- Yo... -

\- Hay que quitarte esto si - dije abriendo su camisa por completo dejándome ver todo su torso y pasando una de mis manos descaradamente desde su pecho hasta llegar a esos fabulosos abdominales que tenia para luego volver a subir mi mano para luego ponerlas por debajo de los hombros de la camisa para así quitársela me puse de pie de nuevo así ahora yo miraba para abajo y Alec para arriba, lentamente empecé a bajarle la camisa sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, verlo con los ojos dilatados, con la cara roja era lo mas sexy una vez que le quite la camisa me acerque mas que podía sentir la respiración acelerada de Alec estábamos tan cerca solo unos centímetros y nuestros labios estarían juntos era una tentación verlo con la boca levemente abierta así que me acerque pero cuando nuestros labios iban a tocarse desvié mi rostro hacia su oreja - te traeré algo para que te pongas - y me aleje un poco de el no sin antes darle mi mejor sonrisa - creo que el ya esta listo para salir - dije señalando a Max que nos miraba muy atentamente y termine de alejarme mas de Alec para dirigirme asía la puerta para ir a buscar ropa seca para él.

Esto había sido todo un desafió para mi ... me controle por que Max estaba mirándonos pero juro que si no hubiera estado Alec no saldría ileso de baño, verlo así tocarlo saber que el reaccionaba a mis caricias era la mejor parte, sabia que si lo besaba no iba a parar así que por eso lo evite aunque me fue difícil, en definitiva necesitaba tenerlo con ropa y yo necesitaba una ducha muy fría urgente. Ingrese a nuestra habitación y fui al armario donde estaba la ropa de Alec en su mayoría eran suéteres negros o grises colores sobrios, aunque llevábamos tiempo juntos no había podido hacer cambiar sus gustos por la ropa lo máximo que llegaba era usar algo de color azul así que decidí por un suéter negro y luego de respirar para tranquilizarme me dirigí al baño, al llegar Alec estaba de espaldas hablándole a Max mientras lo sacaba y lo envolvía en la toalla.

\- Toma, tápate verte así es muy tentador - dije consiguiendo que el volteara con Max en sus brazos - dame a Max y ponte esto -

\- Como tienes esto, si es mio - me pregunto cuando cogió el suéter

\- Te lo digo luego hay que vestir a Max y tu debes tapar es cuerpo - dije pasando mi dedo indice por su torso - mucha tentación, estaré en el cuarto de Max la segunda puerta a la derecha - di media vuelta y salí con Max en brazos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Toc toc - escuche y voltee a ver, y ahí estaba Alec ya con el suéter puesto recostado en el marco de la puerta

\- Alexander ya estas tapado - dije - y créeme jamas pensé que diría eso - susurre - Max ya esta listo para que le leas un cuento, verdad mi bluberry - dije dirigiendo mi mirada a Max

\- Si gracias por el suéter - dijo caminando hacia nosotros - que cuento le leeré hoy - pregunto

\- Bueno creo que seria el que mas le gusta escuchar - usando mi magia hice aparecer el libro que le gustaba y se lo pase a Alec

\- Los cuentos de beedle el bardo - leyó

\- Si tiene varias historias y el que le gusta mas a Max es la fuente de la buena fortuna - le dije

\- Bueno mientras tu le lees el cuento iré a preparar la cena y tu mi bello bluberry disfruta del cuento que papi te leerá si - dije besando su pequeña cabecita - que quieres para cenar - pregunte parándome al frente de Alec

\- Pasta - dijo evitando mirarme

\- Okey, pasta sera cuando termines de leerle te espero en la cocina - y salí de la habitación, hoy cocinaría pasta para mi garbancito.

Bueno haber no es que fuera un super cocinero si pero en este tiempo que había vivido con Alec y Max había aprendido a preparar algunas cosas aunque mas eran papillas para Max pero en definitiva mis comidas si se podían comer y no envenenaban a nadie como en el caso de Isabelle, ademas quería pasta eso era sencillo, así que al llegar a la cocina use mi magia para prender el equipo de sonido y poner música pero no tan alto para que Max durmiera y luego puse una olla con agua para que se calentara mientras buscaba los demás ingredientes que faltaba para hacer el al pesto.

\- Huele delicioso - escuche a espaldas mio tomándome desprevenido

\- Alec, Max ya se durmió - dije

\- Si - dijo entrando a la cocina - que estas preparando - pregunto

\- Tallarines al pesto - dije volteando a verlo - tu dijiste pasta así que bueno ... -

\- Puedo ayudar - pregunto

\- No es necesario ya esta casi todo listo - dije - pero si quieres ayudar pon el vino en la mesa -

\- En donde esta- pregunto

\- Dentro de la nevera - señalando el aparato

\- Claro -

\- Y que te pareció leerle un cuento a Max - pregunte sentando en una de las silla de la mesa

\- Se sintió bien quisiera volver a repetirlo - dijo acercándose hacia mi y dándome la botella

\- Lo puedes hacer cuantas veces quieras, no hay problema siéntate como en tu casa ya te dije -

\- Bueno gracias entonces - dijo - es verdad en el cuarto de Max había una foto de nosotros tres -

\- Ah ... esa foto si fue tomada al mes de la llegada de Max, lo tomo Isabelle y cuando lo vimos decidimos ponerlo en su cuarto - dije

\- Ya veo, me gusta esa foto - dijo sentándose al frente mio

\- Si quieres te doy una copia de ella - dije abriendo la botella y sirviéndolo en las copas para luego pasárselo

\- Si gracias eso seria estupendo - respondió cogiendo su copa

\- Hay que brindar - propuse - ummm por que se repita mas días así tu contándole un cuento a Max y cenando juntos - dije estirando mi copa para que el juntara la suya

\- Salud por eso - dijo - este vino es dulce -

\- Si es un vino rose, la verdad no se debería tomar con esta cena pero supuse que te gustaría mas - dije - bueno creo que ya esta la cena déjame ver - y me levante para echar un vistazo y si efectivamente estaba todo listo así que aliste todo y lo lleve a la mesa

\- Wow esto se ve delicioso Magnus - dijo

\- buon appetito - dije sentándome y haciéndole señas de que comenzara a comer

La cena transcurrió sin problemas hablamos de nada importante, nos acabamos la botella de vino y habíamos abierto otra para cuando terminamos de cenar Alec tenia un poco colorado la mejillas y su copa vacía así que le serví otra mas y así se acabo la segunda botella, luego apague la música y lleve a Alec a la sala para ver una película, decidí que el escogiera y escogió una que se llamaba _Si decidió quedarme ,_ mientras se reproducía la película podía ver por el rabillo del ojo como Alec empezaba a dormirse

\- Alexander tienes sueño - pregunte

\- No nada que ver ... Mags quiero preguntarte algo - dijo

\- Pregúntame - dije

\- Sabes hoy lo pase estupendo ... me sentí tan bien estar aquí con Max y contigo ... que quería preguntarte - dijo luchando para mantener los ojos abiertos

\- Que quieres preguntar -

\- Quería ... saber ... si podía ... no se ... venir ... algunos días ... y que... dar ... - pero no termino de decírmelo porque se quedo dormido cayendo a mi lado

\- Alexander quedar que, no me dejes así dímelo -

\- -tengo sueño - susurro acomodándose y pegándose mas a mi como si buscara mi calor

\- Si tienes sueño vamos a que te acuestes en la cama no dorminas en el sofá - dije

\- No ... seria ... la ... primnds - lo ultimo lo balbuceo así que no le entendí

\- Bueno vamos - dije - vamos a la cama Alexnader - me levante y lo ayude a que se levantara - en definitiva nunca mas te dejare tomar martinis, whisky y vino en una noche - dije llevándolo a la habitación para que durmiera

\- Mags a donde vamos - hablo

\- Adormir -

\- Ese fue tu plan emborracharme para luego ir a tu habitación -

\- No claro que no, ademas si estas así que podría hacer contigo , haber dime - usando mi magia para abrir la puerta de la habitación y lo arrastre hacia la cama y lo senté ahí pero el solo se tiro hacia la cama en cuando lo solté - es definitiva nunca mas te dejare tomar así - dije sacandole los zapatos, cuando quise acomodarlo en la cama el me sujeto del cuello y me jalo para que quedara encima de el

\- Magnus quédate así, no te vayas - dijo ejerciendo mas fuerza en su agarre

\- Alec no me iré pero por lo menos déjame acomodarnos para poder dormir bien si - dije y solo recibí un asentimiento de su parte y aflojo su agarre así que con mi magia acomode a Alec en la cama y termine de sacarle el otro zapato e hizo lo mismo con los míos y me puse ropa mas cómoda - dulces sueños mi Alexander - dije dándole un beso en la frente

\- Buenos noche - me respondió acomodándose en mi brazo para quedar pegado a mi y se quedo dormido y poco después yo también lo hice.

Un ruido me despertó pero como estaba tan cómodo al tener a Alec a mi lado sintiendo su calor, su respiración no le di importancia por que quería seguir en esta posición, tenerlo aquí conmigo era un sueño, incluso no tuve ninguna pesadilla ni me dio insomnio, había dormido como no lo hacia hace meses atrás y parecía que Max igual porque no se levanto en la noche cosa que hacia muy a menudo desde que Alec no estaba aquí, voltee mi cabeza para ver la hora y me di cuenta que eran las nueve de la mañana y si había dormido mas de seis horas de corrido era un récord .

\- Papi - se escucho la voz desde el intercomunicador de bebe, lo que significaba que ya se había despertado- Papi ... papá - volvía a decir con su vocecita haciendo que Alec se empezara a mover

\- Despierta garbancito - dije acariciando su rostro

\- Unos minutos más - susurro sujetándome mas fuerte y moviendo su rostro para ocultarlo en el espacio de mi cuello

\- ¡Papi! -

\- Mi bello durmiente Max nos llama - dije dándole un beso en su cabeza, y alejándome un poco de el aunque no fue mucho ya que el me seguía sujetando con fuerza - Alec vamos - volví a decir y el soltó su agarre y levanto su cabeza y abrió los ojos y me miro con esos ojos azules como el mar, ver esos ojos de nuevo en la mañana al despertarme fue lo mas maravillosos que podía pedir, había extrañado eso ... el levantarme y ver esos ojos que me hipnotizaban que hacia que me perdiera .

\- Muy buenos días - dije sonriendole

\- Buenos días - dijo separándose de mi lado y quedando baca arriba en la cama con su brazo tapándose los ojos - que hora es - pregunto

\- Las nueve -

\- Tanto e dormido - respondió - no suelo dormir tan ... - pero no termino de decirlo solo vi como el se tensaba y lentamente sacaba su brazos de sus ojos para volver a verme con cara de sorpresa, empezó a ver a todos lados para luego volver a mirarme a mi y miro la cama y luego a el mismo - ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Que paso? no recuerdo como paso esto - dijo sentándose en la cama mirando sus manos y luego a mi

\- Ayer te emborrachaste un poco así que te quedaste dormido mientras veíamos la película así que te traje a la habitación, pero no me dejaste irme así que terminamos durmiendo en la misma cama -

\- Por raziel ...- dijo pasando sus manos por su cabellos - lo siento Magnus ... yo jamas ... -

\- ¡PAPI! ¡PAPI! ¡PAPÁ! -

\- Max - dijo mirando el intercomunicador de bebe

\- Si nos esta llamando, eso me despertó a mi, y bueno luego a ti - dije levantándome - vamos, por que seguirá llamándonos hasta que vayamos a verlo -

\- Si claro, vamos - y se levanto y me siguió pero no volvio a hablar hasta que llegamos al cuarto de Max

\- Buenos días mi blueberry - dije al entrar a su habitación - como amaneciste hoy , por lo visto igual de feliz que yo verdad - dije al llegar a su cuna, el nos estaba esperando parado agarrado de las barandas pero cuando estuve cerca estiro sus manos hacia arriba para que lo cargara y así lo hice - buenos días - volví a repetir besando su cabecita

\- Buenos días Max - dijo Alec parándose a mis espaldas, al ver a Alec Max estiro sus manos hacia él

\- Si te entiendo yo también quiero estar en su brazos - susurre mientras le pasaba a Max - bueno vamos -

\- A donde - pregunto

\- A la habitación ahí estarán mas cómodos, mientras preparo el desayuno - dije poniéndome detrás de Alec y empujándolo para que saliera de ahí y guiándolo hacia la habitación - ustedes diviértanse les avisare cuanto este listo -

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Alec**

Magnus me guió hasta la habitación de nuevo y luego nos dijo que se iría a preparar el desayuno y que nos avisaría y luego se fue cerrando la puerta, así que me senté en la cama con Max y el se acomodo a mi lado y se hecho poniendo su cabeza en mi pierna así que empece a acariciarle el cabello y a hablarle, cuando se estaba cerrando sus ojos un grito nos llego haciendo que Max abriera los ojos asustado y yo me puse en moto alerta.

\- Max quédate aquí si, ya vuelvo veré que paso - dije levantándome de la cama

Salí de la habitación para dirigirme hacia donde estaba la sala cuando escucho unos murmullos provenientes de la cocina así que fue a ver que pasaba, cuando entre vi a Magnus agarrándose la mano así que no lo pensé dos veces y fui a su encuentro

\- ¿Que paso Magnus? - pregunte mirando su mano

\- Nada solo me queme con la sarten - dijo mirando la sarten como si esta entendiera

\- Haber déjame ver - dije tomando su mano, y viendo que estaba un roja - ¿cómo te quemaste?-

\- Estaba distraído y mantuve la mano mas de lo debido en la sarten - dijo haciendo un lindo puchero

\- Pero que te pude haber distraído a tal grado para quemarte - dije - Tienes algo para las quemaduras - pregunte

\- Si tengo - dijo

\- Bueno anda que yo termino con esto si - dije - que estabas cocinando

\- Tostadas a la francesa - dijo

\- Okey yo termino con esto anda-

\- Bueno esta bien - dijo alejándose de mi - pero no te vayas a quemar tu también - dijo desapareciendo de la cocina, así que volví a prender la cocina y empece a preparar las tostadas

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Magnus**

¿En donde tenia la cabeza para que me pasara esto? a si cierto Alec el fue el culpable, ahora me dolía la mano y la tenia roja felizmente tenia como solucionar este problema, pero fue muy lindo que mi Alec se preocupara por mi, por liliht este chico me traía loco.

\- Es bueno saber que no te quemaste - dije parándome atrás de el y colocando mi mano "sana" en su cintura y apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro

\- Magnus - dijo tensándose por lo que había hecho así que solo empece a acariciar su costado para que se relajara y funciono - ya estas mejor -

\- Si mucho mejor - dije enseñando mi mano

\- Ten mas cuidado la próxima vez quieres, no estés distraído si estas cocinando - dijo sacando la ultima tostada de la sarten

\- Ya papá - dije

\- Bueno esto ya esta -

\- Eres bueno haciendo eso - dije pero luego me di cuenta que faltaba alguien - Alec escuchas eso - le pregunte

\- Escuchar... yo no escucho nada - dijo

\- Si justamente eso, cuando has visto que en una casa en donde hay un bebe este tan tranquilo - pregunte - créeme si no escuchas nada es porque algo malo esta pasando - y aleje mi mano de Alec y salo a buscar a Max, fue fácil encontrarlo y también fue sorpresa lo que vi

\- Max - dije - que estas haciendo en la pared -

\- Pero que paso aquí - dijo apareciendo detrás de mi

\- Max estas usando mis cosas para pintar la pared, sabes que no puedes usar eso ni mucho menos querer re decorar, por liliht mi purpurina ... pero como .. tu ... ahhh -

\- Magnus tranquilízate si, fue mi culpa por dejarlo solo - me dijo - Max sabes que no debiste hacer eso -

\- Mi purpurina -

\- Mags te comprare mas si, deja el drama -

\- Enserio me compraras mas - le dije

\- Si Magnus, ahora déjame lavar a Max que esta pintado y brillando - me dijo

\- Yo limpiare este desastre y serviré el desayuno no te demores -

\- Okey - y cargando a Max se fue hacia el baño

Con un chasquido de dedos desaparecí el desastre que hizo Max incluyendo el que estaba en la pared y luego me dirigí para preparar el café y poner la mesa para que cuando regresaran todo estuviera listo para comer, después de unos veinte minutos aparecieron por la puerta

\- Ya esta limpio - dijo dejando a Max en su silla para comer

\- Bueno ya estamos todos - dije sentándonos y espesando a darle de comer a Max mientras que yo también comía

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, Alec lavo los trastes mientras yo los secaba y guardaba tal como lo hacíamos antes, si eran cosas muy mundanas ya que yo podía usar mi magia y tener todo limpio pero estas cosas pequeñas eran las que mas disfrutaba hacer con Alec o bueno eras las cosas que hacíamos. Una vez que terminamos le dije que ya que todo estaba listo el podía tomar una ducha mientras cuidaba a Max y luego viceversa, así que cuando acepto yo me fui a la sala con Max mientras Alec se bañaba, pero mientras le decía a Max como se llamaba algunas cosas del loft Alec llego muy apurado

\- Alec que paso - dije pero no sin antes percatarme que tenia el cabello mojada y le caían gotas en su torso desnudo - te dije que verte así es muy tentador -

\- Magnus, es tarde - me dijo poniéndose el polo que le di - me tengo que ir ... yo no me acordaba ... lo siento se me hace tarde -

\- Tarde - pregunte - es domingo Alec que podrías hacer un domingo

\- Es que prometí algo y me esta esperando - dijo - me llevo a Max si -

\- Ehhh ... esta bien ... iré mas tarde a buscarlo - dije

\- No te preocupes yo lo traigo, hoy también le quiero leer -

\- Oh bueno esta bien, entonces los espero en la noche - dije haciendo aparecer el bolso de bebe de Max

\- Gracias - dijo agarrando el bolso - Max ven nos vamos -

\- Tranquilo unos minutos mas no pasara nada - dije

\- No Magnus le dije a las diez y son casi medio día - dijo caminado con Max en brazos hacia la puerta

\- Bueno eso si es mucho retraso - dije - y a donde tienes que ir si se puede saber - pregunte

\- Ahora no Magnus luego te digo me tengo ir, hablamos en la noche - dijo parándose en la puerta y volteando a verme

\- Esta bien - dije abriendo la puerta para que pasara - en la noche me contaras -

\- Si ... bueno gracias por todo, por dejarme quedar aquí -

\- Hey no te preocupes, puedes venir cuantas veces quieras incluso dormir qui - dije acercándome mas a él

\- Si bueno gracias - dijo pero no se movió de su sitio

\- No estabas apurado - dije sonriendo porque veía como estaba luchando con algo que aun no sabia si hacer

\- yo ... si ya me voy - dijo volteando para salir pero se detuvo y volvió a verme - Mags yo ... - era lindo y jodidamente muy sexy verlo como se mordía el labio inferior - este - y aun que fue algo muy rápido Alec junto sus labios con los míos para luego dar media vuelta y salir, yo me quede con la mente en blanco jamas pensé que esto sucedería fue tan rápido, fue solo un rose de labios pero aun así ... me tomo de improvisto

\- Alexander nunca dejas de sorprenderme - dije pasando dos de mis dedos por mis labios en donde hace unos instantes había estado los labios de Alec así que solo di media vuelta y cerré la puerta mientras que en mi mente volvía a recordar la acción de Alec .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 11

**Alec**

Porque termine dándole un beso a Magnus pues no lo sé solo sentía que tenía que hacerlo aunque solo fue un rose de labios fue la mejor cosa que sentí es decir… Magnus… él es tan…. magnifico la confianza que el demostraba era lo que más me llamaba la atención el solo debía poner un pie en alguna habitación y todos volteaban a verlo hasta yo lo hacía, a veces quería tener esa confianza de Magnus o la de Jace pero no, no la tenía eso era lo que más odiaba cuando estando en el instituto o en Idris sabía que tenía que comportarme como un shadowhunter … reglas, obligaciones pero estar en casa de Magnus fue todo distinto se sentía correcto estar ahí con él compartir la cena o el desayuno aunque fueran cosas pequeñas se sentía bien, talvez eso fue lo que me impulso a hacer eso no lo sé solo sabía que quería volver a esa casa en donde vivían Magnus y Max y tener más noches y días, despertar al lado de él sentir su aroma escuchar como latía su corazón quería eso y por ello regresaría hoy también regresaría a esa casa en donde me sentía como si perteneciera a ella quería regresar con esas dos personas que sabía que formaban una parte importante en mi vida aunque aún no descifraba como pero lo descubriría.

En cuanto estuve fuera del loft de Magnus tome el primer taxi que encontré y le indique como llegara a casa de Katt, ella había sido la que me mando el mensaje al celular cuando me estaba bañando me había olvidado por completo de la promesa que le había dicho ella me había escrito diciendo si vendría o si todo lo que dije fue una broma y no iría a lo que le respondí diciendo que iría justo ahora ya que había estado ocupado, así que aquí estaba en el taxi paseándome por las calles rumbo a casa de Katt junto a Max que llevaba encima un glamur que miraba las calles y a veces señalaba algo que le llamaba la atención, cuando estábamos cerca de llegar llame a Katt pidiéndole que me esperara afuera para que subiera al carro y así no perdíamos tiempo. Cuando el taxi llego ella ya estaba esperando en la acera con Harry en brazos y un bolso de bebe así que abrí la puerta y le hice señas para que entrara, ella llevaba ropa deportiva unos pantalones negros y un polo sin mangas morado

\- Disculpa – dije – la verdad me olvide que habíamos quedado hoy, me entretuve con otra cosa- termine de decir cuando ella cerró la puerta

\- Alec enserio pensé que como no vendrías y que lo habías dicho de broma por eso te mensajee – dijo mirándome luego de que se acomodara en el asiento – ¡Oh por dios! Este es Max que lindo solo lo vi una vez pero sí que ha crecido –

\- Por favor nos puede llevar a la catedral gótica que se encontraba en Manhattan, Nueva York – dije al conductor y el solo asistió con la cabeza y empezó a andar

\- Si él es Max – dije y agarre su mano – Max ella es Katt y su hijo Harry – dije señalándolos con su mano

\- Un gusto en volver a verte Max, aunque no creo que me recuerdes, él es mi hijo Harry – dijo cogiendo la mano de Max para saludarlo – y cuéntame – dijo mirándome

\- ¿Contarte? – pregunte

\- Sí que paso que fue eso o quien fue el que te hizo olvidar nuestra clase – dijo mirándome con cara de querer saber todo con lujos de detalles que me hizo recordar a mi hermana – y no me digas que no porque se te ve en la cara, estas feliz tus ojos brillan diferente así que habla –

\- Eh… yo no sé qué decirte – dije – yo solo me quede con Magnus ayer – desvié mi mirada

\- Te quedaste a dormir en su casa – dijo casi gritando

\- Puedes por favor no gritar no quiero que todo el mundo se entere – dije mirando al conductor pero parecía que a él no le importaba de lo que estábamos hablando

\- Lo siento, lo siento pero cuéntame que paso que hicieron que te dijo…. Oye pero si estabas ocupado con Magnus me hubieras dicho y normal yo entendía si serás Alec – dijo esto último golpeando mi cabeza

\- ¡Hey! – dije – que hice

\- ¿Enserio? – pregunto – creo que para estas cosas de relaciones eres muy malo y despistado –

\- Ya llegamos – dijo el conductor interrumpiendo lo que le iba a contestar –

\- Gracias – dije sacando el dinero para pagarle

\- Llegamos este es el instituto – dije cuando salimos del taxi y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada

\- Wow esto es magnífico como pueden ocultar esto para las demás personas si es wow – dijo mirando toda la fachada del instituto

\- Fácil glamour – dije - Vamos hay que pasar y así conocerás como es por dentro –

\- Si si si si – dijo alegremente parecía una niña pequeña

\- Vamos – dije empujando la puerta para poder entrar

\- Alec , en donde estabas no viniste a dormir – dijo Izzy en cuando me vio en la entrada parece que me había estado esperando

-Hola Izzy si lo siento por no avisar –

\- No te preocupes si estas con Magnus no hay problema- dijo

\- Magnus, quien estuvo con Magnus – escuche la voz de Jace que bajaba las escaleras

\- Alec se quedó con Magnus – dijo Izzy

\- Oh, hermano ¿que estaban recordando viejas épocas? – dijo llegando hacia donde estábamos – espero que no hayan hecho mucho ruido por Max, no vaya a ser que …- pero fue interrumpido por Katt que se aclaró la garganta

\- Hola – dijo Katt que estaba detrás mío – lamento interrumpir este momento pero … -

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto mi hermana interrumpiéndola – eres mundana –

\- Isabelle tus modales – dije – ella es Katt, Katt ella es mi hermana Isabelle y mi parabatai Jace –

-Un gusto – dijo colocándose a mi lado

-Si … igualmente y se puede saber de dónde se conocen porque mi hermano no tiene amigos mundanos –

\- Izzy compórtate – dije

\- No te preocupes – dijo mirándome para luego mirar a Izzy – conocí a Alec cuando el intento atacarme … cuando el tenia sangre de demonio –

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto mi hermana

\- Yo me acuerdo de ti, tu regresaste con Magnus y Alec – dijo Jace

\- Hi – saludo con la mano

\- Okey se conocen de ahí y como se volvieron a encontrar se puede saber – pregunto Izzy

\- Izzy no eres mi madre – dije

\- Nos volvimos a encontrar hace pocos días, él se quedó en mi casa cuando se fue de aquí –

\- ¿Qué? Alexander te quedaste a dormir en casa de ella, fue con ella que te quedaste todo un día –

\- Izzy ahora no – dije

\- Como que ahora no, ahora sí, ya que cuando preguntamos no quisiste decirnos en donde te habías quedado pero claro como ibas a querer decirnos verdad, que tenías en la cabeza sabes lo que dirá Magnus cundo se entere de esto –

\- Y que te trae por aquí – intervino Jace

\- Yo…. Bueno Alec me prometió enseñarme a usar el arco y así de paso nuestros hijos se conocían ya que son parecidos –

\- Que te va a enseñar ….- dijo Izzy

\- Parecidos – pregunto Jace interrumpiendo a Izzy

\- Si él también es brujo – dijo Katt sacándole la manta que tapaba a Harry mostrando su marca de brujo

\- Wow tiene cola – dijo Jace – no me percate de eso el día que te conocí -

\- Si, ese día en que conocí a Alec y a Magnus me entere del mundo de las sombras –

\- Si me acuerdo que estabas media perdida en eso – dijo Jace

\- Si estaba perdida pero sabía que no era el momento adecuado de haber muchas preguntas así que cuando conocí a Catarina ahí si aproveche – dijo

\- Si bueno ya terminaron de interrogarla – dije – tengo que enseñarle a usar el arco –

\- Yo….-

\- Si ya se acabó – intervino Jace para que Izzy callara

\- Bueno eso está mejor - dije – este … les puedo pedir un favor – les pregunte

\- Cual – pregunto mi parabatai

\- Pueden cuidar de los niños mientras yo estoy en la sala de entrenamiento con Katt – pregunte

\- Me ves con cara de niñera Alec – bufo Izzy

\- No claro que no te veo así, pero no los puedo llevar a la sal de entrenamiento es peligroso para ellos además siempre quieres tener tiempo con Max – dije

\- Ve Alec nosotros nos encargamos de los bebes, verdad Izzy – dijo Jace cogiendo a Max de mis brazos y pasándolos a los de Izzy – vayan yo me ocupare de que estén cuidados y que Izzy no entre a la cocina con ellos – dijo cogiendo a Harry – y tu amiguito cómo te llamas –

\- Harry – conteste – así se llama –

\- Bueno Harry nosotros nos vamos para jugar con Max e Izzy si – le dijo a Harry – nos vemos – se despidió de nosotros y agarrando los bolsos de bebe jalo a Izzy para que lo acompañara.

\- Creo que a tu hermana no le caigo bien – dijo Katt

\- Bueno eso creo también – dije – pero ya que los niños están con ellos hay que aprovechar e ir a por tus clases –

\- ¡Si! – dijo saltando

\- Ven sígueme – le dije y empecé a ir a la sal de entrenamiento.

.

.

.  
.

 **Isabelle**

Yo estaba feliz, Magnus en la noche me había mandado un mensaje diciendo que Alec se quedaría en su casa eso fue grandioso enserio, no les dije nada a nadie solo a Simón que había estado a mi lado cuando me llego el mensaje y porque yo empecé a grita SI por toda la habitación "okey si me emocione mucho" es que saber que podrían no se conocerse de nuevo, pasar tiempo juntos en familia talvez eso ayudaría a Alec a recordar o sino a que Alec se diera cuenta que los sentimientos que él tenía muy dentro suyo y así ellos volverían a estar juntos, pero toda mi felicidad se fue cuando vi a Alec entrar y darme cuenta que no venía solo sino con una chica con un bebe, cuando nos dimos cuenta de ella y digo "nos" porque estaba con Jace fue porque interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo Jace y desde mi primera impresión no me agrado, ella era bonita no voy a mentir cabello castaño recogida en una cola, tez blanca ojos claros si era bonita cuando pregunte quien era me dijo que se llama Katt y confirme que no me caía cuando dijo que era amiga de mi hermano y que fue en su casa en donde se quedó a dormir el día en que él se fue.

\- Izzy ni lo pienses – dijo Jace

\- Es que acaso no lo ves – dije enojada

\- Si lo veo y no están haciendo nada –

\- ¡NADA! Te parece poco que esté detrás de ella enseñándole a cómo usar el arco, están muy pegados – dije cuando fui a espiar que estaba haciendo Alec cuando los niños se habían quedado dormido luego de que mi hermano y esa chica le dieron de comer

\- Bueno eso sí es cierto –

\- Como la odio, que hace ahí coqueteando con Alec si él tiene dueño –

\- No está coqueteando Izzy, así que no digas eso es solo Alec le está enseñando como colocarse –

\- Si pero no es necesario que se pegue tanta a esa chica-

\- Izzy, Alec es gay, no le interesan las chicas –

\- Y tú qué sabes el jamás se interesó por nadie solo en ti aunque eso no fue real, y en si solo se ha fijado en Magnus tu que sabes si también les gustan las chicas y ni él lo sabía o si talvez el perder la memoria cambio sus gusto –

\- Izzy ya pareces paranoica, ni siquiera en mismo Magnus se comportaría así – dijo

\- Créeme Magnus la arrojaría a un portal si los viera así de pegados…. ¡ Se están riendo¡ se están riendo esto no se puede quedar así – tenía la intención de entrar a la sala de entrenamiento y decirle algunas cosas a esa arrastrada pero Jace me lo impidió

\- Ni se te ocurra hacer eso Isabelle –

\- ¿Pero porque? No ves que eso le hará daño a Magnus, no te das cuenta que Magnus ha sufrido ya suficiente con todo esto y ahora que aparezca una chica que por lo visto Alec le cae muy bien los separe –

\- Izzy – dijo negando con la cabeza

\- Eres su parabatai por que no te das cuenta que su felicidad es con Magnus –

\- Soy su parabatai por eso lo digo – me dijo iba a responderle pero lo que vi hizo que lo olvidara… como era posible que de "estar enseñándole" a como posicionarse con el arco podía terminar en una lucha de cosquillas que terminaba en el suelo los dos riendo

\- No ahora si no me importa- dije – yo entro ahí y la saco de los pelos, tengo que proteger lo que es de Magnus –

\- Izzy no – me dijo cogiéndome de la cintura para no entrar – no lo hagas –

\- Déjame Jace tengo que entrar , déjame – le decía forcejeando con Jace para que me soltara pero él era más fuerte que yo

\- No Isabelle – dijo cargándome y alejándome de ahí

\- Maldita sea Jace porque porque haces esto – le decía mientras él me llevaba y yo le golpeaba su espalda con todas mis fuerzas, cuando llegamos a la cocina me dejo

\- Mira Izzy deja a Alec con Katt si –

\- Pero porque no lo entiendo acaso no quieres que Magnus y Alec estén de nuevo juntos – pregunte

\- Claro que sí pero también se que Alec se siente a gusto el estar con ella, cosa que no lo hace cuando está con nosotros – dijo

\- Que quieres decir – pregunte

\- Nada, solo déjalo si por lo menos por ahora – dijo y cambio de tema – vamos tenemos que ir a ver que están haciendo los niños no me confió de ellos talvez ya despertaron de su siesta de la tarde – y salió de la cocina

\- Yo no dejare esto – dije sacando mi celular y buscando el numero – contesta…. contesta es urgente … al buzón de voz genial – volví a marcar – aló Magnus necesito que vengas al instituto –

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Alec**

Enseñarle a Katt no fue tan difícil como pensé para ser una mundana tenia buenos reflejos aunque era un poco desesperada por disparar con el arco tuvo que esperar para aunque sea tocarlo ya que inicie con estiramientos y luego con la teoría que por cierto fue en esa parte en que me hacía caras y me preguntaba a cada rato si ya había terminado, estar en compañía de Katt era fantástico no se me sentía a gusto con ella además ella no me miraba con cara de pena, tristeza que casi siempre de daban dentro del instituto odiaba eso por eso trataba de estar lejos de ellos incluso de mi familia ya que en ellos era peor sentía que tenían pena por mí por no recordar partes de mi vida era como si ellos esperaban que un día despertara y fuera el Alec que ellos siempre habían visto pero ni yo sabía cómo era ese Alec y si preguntaba tampoco me lo decían así que es por eso que digo que con Katt es diferente ella no me mira con esa cara, aunque sabe lo que me paso ella solo me trata con normalidad y más bien ella me dice que pregunte que indagué que vea dentro de mí que es lo que ciento con respecto a mi "relación" con Magnus es muy distinto estar con ella que con los demás cazadores.

\- Alec me estas escuchando – la voz de Katt me hizo salir de mis pensamientos

\- Lo siento que me decías – pregunte

\- Decía que creo que por hoy es suficiente estoy cansada de tanto tirar y rodar por el piso –

\- Claro si lo siento no debí exigirte tanto, me olvide que eres una simple mundana –

\- Jajaja me da risa que me digas mundana –

\- Es una costumbre – me disculpe

\- Si eso lo sé – dijo cogiendo una toalla para secarse el rostro – espero que Harry no este causando problemas a tus hermanos –

\- No creo no parece un bebe que cause problemas o bueno el domingo pasado no causo problemas –

\- Es porque estaba yo y estaba en un habitad que conocía pero creo que es mejor ir a verlo – dijo entregándome el arco

\- Si vamos – dije avanzando y guardando el arco y las flechas – ya está vamos

Nos dirigimos al cuarto de Max para verlos pero cuando estábamos por llegar escuchamos la voz de Max que preguntaba por mí

\- ¿Papi? ¿papi? – escuchaba así que entre

\- Hola chicos – dije en cuando entre y detrás mío venia Katt

\- ¡PAPI! – dijo Max levantándose del piso y viniendo así mi

\- Hola Max – dije cargándolo – no has hecho sufrir a tus tíos verdad – pregunte y el solo me sonrió

\- Espero que Harry no les haya ocasionado problema – dijo Katt acercándose en donde estaba su hijo que se había parado

\- No te preocupes Harry es un niño inteligente y sabe que debe comportarse – dijo – no como otras- murmuro esto último pero todos lo escuchamos

\- Bueno – dijo mirando a Izzy – me alegro…. Mi bebe se sabe comportar muy bien verdad – y empezó a jugar con logrando que se empezara a reír e Izzy dio media vuelta y salió seguido de Jace –

\- Max que te pareció conocer a Harry – pregunte mirándolo – ya tienes un amigo – dije y me acerque a Katt para que Max quedara cerca de Harry y el levanto su mano y toco la mano de Harry

\- Creo que eso es un si Alec – dijo Katt – Harry ya tienes una amigo – el solo sonrió y me estiro los brazos

\- ¿Quieres que te cargue Harry? – dije y el seguía estirándole los brazos – ven para acá –

\- Podrás con los dos- me pregunto Katt – si no dame a Max, Max quieres venir conmigo – le dijo enseñándole la mano libre que tenía, aunque Max dudo al final le estiro las manos así que cambiamos de bebes.  
Katt empezó a acercar a Max a Harry y a alejarlo ocasionando que ambos bebes empezaran a reír a todo pulmón cosa que a nosotros nos causó gracia y también nos estábamos riendo ya que ellos movían sus brazos y sus cabezas era muy gracioso además que también lo eran sus risas que no me di cuenta que alguien había llegado a la habitación hasta que hablo.

\- Alexander – escuche esa voz que concia muy bien haciendo que paráramos con el juego – así que este era tu compromiso –

\- Magnus – dijo Katt - tiempo sin verte –

\- Hola Katt – le respondió pero no la miro – veo que están entretenidos –

\- No, yo le dije a Alec que si él me hubiera dicho que estaba contigo cancelaba esto pero …

\- Haz venido a aprender a usar el arco – dijo

\- Como sabes eso – le pregunte

\- Eso importa acaso, se ven que son amigos ahora y eso me parece raro ya que según dadas las circunstancias Alec no se acuerda de nadie a excepción de su familia y demás shadowhunters – dijo

\- No se acordaba de mi pero nos tropezamos un día en la calle – le dijo Katt

\- ¿Oh que casualidad de la vida no creen? – dijo

\- Si ahí me enteré quien era y sobre lo que en verdad me sucedió, ella no sabía que me habían contado otra cosa así que lo menciono y bueno ya sabes lo demás –

\- Si te refieres a que te fuiste y desapareciste por un día completo , si lo recuerdo –

\- Bueno si no le hubiera encontrado ese día en la noche lo más seguro era que hubiera dormido en un parque pero felizmente acepto mi invitación en quedarse en mi casa –dijo Katt pero por la expresión que puso Magnus se notó que se había arrepentido de decir eso incluso yo lo hice

\- Magnus – escuche y vi que en la puerta había una mujer muy bonita

-Así que te quedaste en casa de ella ese día – me pregunto

\- Magnus … Katt que haces aquí – pregunta la chica cuando entro a la habitación

\- Catarina, como estas – dijo Katt

\- Cat por favor coge a Max y llévatelo nos vamos – le dijo a esa chica

\- Pero Mags –

\- Cat haz lo que te digo ya – volvía a decir mirándola

\- Dame a Max Katt – le dijo sacando a Max de sus brazos – hola pequeño como estas – le decía

\- Y tu coge a tu hijo y dejamos solos quiero hablar con Alexander – dijo señalando a Katt

-Magnus per….

\- Te sugiero que hagas lo que dice – intervino la tal Catarina – coge a tu hijo y vámonos-

\- Vamos Harry – dijo estirando los brazos y le di a Harry, y las dos mujeres se fueron por la puerta.

\- Okey ya se fueron me dirás que pasa- pregunte

\- Como que pasa, en enserio Alexander que te pasa a ti, como es que te fuiste a la casa de ella –

\- Pero que tiene de malo además estoy harto de ver a todos aquí con cara de lastima cada vez que me ven –

\- No sé de qué hablas …

\- Claro que si lo sabes tú también lo haces me miras como si anhelaras algo al igual que todos aquí, me miran con pena tristeza anhelando algo, es como si ustedes esperaran que volviera el Alec que ustedes conocían es por eso que no quiero estar aquí es por eso que con Katt es diferente porque ella no espera nada de mi ella solo quiere mi amistad –

\- Si claro ella solo quiere tu amistad, eso hace lo creer a alguien más porque a mí no –

\- La verdad que no te entiendo, hoy en la mañana estábamos bien pero ahora vienes y haces esto – le pregunte

\- ¡Yo! Es enserio… ¡no yo soy el que perdió la memoria! – me dijo gritando

\- Que quieres, dime que cosa quieren de mí, que cosa quieres de mi dímelo –

\- Yo … ya no se … estoy llegando a un punto en que creo que ya no hay retorno …

\- Magnus …

\- No … no digas nada déjalo así … hay que hablar cuando estemos más tranquilos pero no ahora …

\- Adiós Alexander – dijo y sentí que mi corazón se estrujaba y no podía respirar bien mientras lo veía irse y desaparecer.

.

.

.

 _ **Okey ya está…. esta vez sí me demore menos en actualizar, espero que les gustara este capítulo… solo les diré que habrá un nuevo personaje que entrara en mi fic que es uno creado… algunas saben quién es pero… solo les diré que se llama**_ _ **ANDREW SYCKLE.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto**_

 _ **.**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Magnus**

Yo había estado muy feliz por no decir que sentía que estaba caminando sobre una nube cuando mi garbancito me dio un beso, si había estado un buen rato tirado en mi sillón recordando todo lo que habíamos hecho juntos hasta que una llamada interrumpió mis pensamientos.

\- Aló – dije

\- Hola Magnus que tal – dijo Catarina desde el otro lado del teléfono

\- Catarina amiga ... yo de maravilla – dije

\- Si veo que si por eso te llame quería saber que tal te fue –

\- Bueno me fue estupendo ... ven a mi loft y te cuento mejor si pero ven ya – dije

\- Magnus estoy en el trabajo – dijo – pero puedo estar ahí a las cuadro –

\- Está bien querida te espero a las cuatro mientras yo seguiré aquí feliz –

\- Jajaja Okey nos vemos Magnus – dijo y colgó

Luego de que colgara me levante y me dirigí a la habitación que compartía con Alec y me eche en la cama que aún tenía el olor a Alexander, atraje la almohada que él había usado en el trascurso de la noche y la abrase... la abrase y restregué mi cara en ella estaba tan feliz esto era bueno puede que no recordara nada de nuestra vida juntos pero podía vivir con eso si conseguía que Alec regresara a mí, por fin estaba viendo una pequeña esperanza de felicidad en mi vida después que Alec despertara y lo iba a aprovechar, Alexander me había pedido si podía volver a venir y ahí aprovecharía para volver a tenerlo como hoy haría que deseara quedarse volvería a hacer que el volviera a besarme volvería a hacer que amara abiertamente como lo hacía antes, lo haría. Así pase toda la tarde hasta que el timbre sonó cosa que hizo que saliera de la habitación para abrir a Catarina ya que eran las cuatro y tenía que ser ella.

\- ¡Querida¡ - dije abriendo la puerta del loft – pasa pasa –

\- Por lo visto si debió pasar algo muy bueno para que estés así aun después de casi cuatro horas – me dijo sonriendo

\- Siéntate y te lo cuento con lujo de detalle – dije jalándola para que se sentara en el sofá –

\- No Magnus no quiero detalles, esos te los puedes quedar para ti – me dijo negando con las manos – solo quiero saber que tal te fue no quiero saber que paso a detalles –

\- Que aguafiestas eres Catarina – dije – eres mi amiga ... pero no hicimos nada de lo que tu mente esta imaginando –

\- Bueno eso no era de mi incumbencia pero bueno, haber cuéntame que paso – dijo – pero no me digas más de lo que quiero saber por favor –

\- Aguafiestas – dije haciendo aparecer un café para ella y un Martini para mí – bueno ponte cómoda y escucha -  
Le conté todo lo que había pasado desde que me levante ayer, desde la ropa que decidí ponerme hasta el beso que me dio Alexander antes de irse, aunque cuando llego la parte de la travesura de Max ella se empezó a reír como loca y más cuando vio mi cara de disgusto

\- Magnus , hay no puedo parar de reír ... Max es un bebe que esperabas si lo dejaste en tu habitación en donde hay cosas llamativas – dijo

\- Yo no lo deje fue Alec quien lo hizo – dije cruzándome de brazos

\- Bueno es igual – dijo aun riendo pero ya no tan seguido

\- Lo bueno de eso es que Alec me dijo que me comprara lo que Max malogro – dije sonriéndole

\- Bueno algo bueno salió de eso no crees – pregunto

\- Pues sí pero igual sufrí cuando vi todo tirado en el piso y en la pared –

\- Bueno Magnus, en si todo salió muy bien ya veo porque estas tan feliz, y me alegro mucho por ti amigo mío ya era tiempo que sonrieras y estuvieras feliz sé que lo has pasado muy mal con los acontecimientos que ha pasado en tu vida últimamente y verte feliz enserio me hace feliz porque te lo mereces –

\- Gracias Katt – dije cogiendo sus manos – gracias por estar siempre para mí, gracias por no dejarme solo cuando te necesite –

\- Mags eres mi amigo más querido – dijo apretando muestras manos – sabes que siempre estaré para ti –

\- Gracias Cat – dije dándole una sonrisa – tú también sabes que estaré aquí para ti –

\- Lo se aunque siempre tu haz necesitado de mi más que yo de ti, déjame decirte – dijo riendo

\- Es que tu vida gira en torno al hospital deberías salir más seguido y ver si por ahí encuentras a alguien que te interese, enserio Cat esta ya vas a parecer religiosa con la vida que llevas nada de nada solo servir al prójimo o como se diga eso –

\- Deja mi vida amorosa, que yo no me meto en la tuya y eso que has tenido muchos –

\- Pero sabes que cuando apareció Alec eso cambio – dije

\- Sé que Alec te saco de ese hoyo que habías caído y eso me alegro mucho ya que él te devolvió las ganas de vivir y de amar de nuevo –

\- Si mi Alec de dio mucho más que su amor me devolvía la vida – iba a seguir hablando pero escuche que mi teléfono sonaba a lo lejos y me acorde que lo había dejado en mi habitación así que me disculpe con Cat y fui a ver quién era.

\- Aló, Isabelle que paso – pregunte en cuanto conteste

\- Magnus, necesito que vengas al instituto – me dijo por el otro lado del teléfono

\- Isabelle que paso, porque quieres que vaya – le dije

\- Magnus es urgente hay una chica que esta con Alec – dijo

\- Una chica con mi Alec – pregunte no entendía nada

\- ¡Magnus ven ya¡ – y colgó yo solo me quede mirando el teléfono sin saber que hacer hasta que la voz de Catarina me hizo reaccionar

\- ¿Mags pasa algo? – dijo desde la puerta de la habitación

\- La verdad no lo sé – dije – era la hermana de Alec –

\- Que quería – pregunto

\- Me dijo que había una chica y que fue ya al instituto y colgó –

\- Y que harás – pregunto

\- Bueno que más, iré a ver qué está pasando, Isabelle tendrá sus razones para pedirme eso –

\- Quieres que te acompañe –

\- Si Cat vamos – dije – no sé porque siento que... olvídalo vamos creare un portal -salimos de la habitación y fuimos a la sala y ahí cree el portal que nos dirigiría al instituto pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Y estuve en lo correcto cuando llegamos Isabelle me estaba esperando y me grito porque me había demorado tanto, solo me conto a medias lo que pasaba y me dijo que estaban en la habitación de Max así que fui para allá, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo sentía como mi corazón empezaba a bombear más rápido, no sabía porque... porque en si Alec jamás se fijaría en una chica a él le gustaban los hombres pero aun así sentía miedo de entrar. Cuando estuve al frente de la puerta me quede ahí mirándola sin saber que hacer pero escuche risas que venían del otro lado de la puerta así que respire y entre sin tocar ellos no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia pero gracias a eso pude ver la escena que había frente a mi cerca a la cuna de Max estaban ellos dos la chica me daba la espalda pero podía ver que estaba cargando a Max mientras que Alec cargaba al otro bebe, los cuatro estaba riendo... era como ver a una familia con sus hijos... ver a Alec reír así me dolió me dolió porque así reía tiempo atrás cuando todo había sido felicidad pero desde que despertó no había visto esa sonrisa ni siquiera ayer y verla y saber que era ella lo había ocasionado fue como un balde de agua fría era como despertar de la nube que había estado todo el día de hoy como no podía seguir mirando esta escena los interrumpí haciendo notar mi presencia y más fue mi sorpresa al saber que la chica que había conseguido sacarle una risa a mi Alec era Katt la chica mundana que había conocido cuando Alec escapo y peor fue cuando me entere que se había quedado en su casa cuando él había desaparecido... había estado con ella y su hijo mientras que todos aquí habíamos estado preocupados él había estado ahí con ella con un bebe que no era suyo, la verdad no me acuerdo bien que dije todo el tiempo que pase en esa habitación... pero si recordaba las últimas palabras que habíamos dicho Alec y yo antes de irme y eso retumbaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez mientras salía de ahí y me diría a la entrada del instituto en donde me esperaba Catarina, Max y Isabelle, aunque me preguntaron qué había pasado no dije nada no podía pensar en nada ya que mi mente seguía procesando esas palabras, ni se cómo cree el portal por donde Cat cruzo con Max e incluso cuando yo lo cruce tenía un eco en mi cabeza...

 _ **"Que quieres de mi..." "No lo sé... estoy llegando a un punto en que creo que ya no hay retorno..."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Alec**

No sé cómo habíamos llegado a esto Magnus y yo... en la mañana toda había ido bien pero ahora ya no sabía que había pasado... solo lo vi salir de la habitación me quede mirando la puerta abierta sin saber que hacer mientras los minutos pasaban sentía que el dolor que sentía en mi pecho que empezó con un apretón había cambiado a algo que no me dejaba respirar bien, quise ir detrás de el en cuando lo vi desaparecer de la puerta pero mi cuerpo no me hizo caso no podía moverme era como si estuviera pegado al piso sentía agonía eso era lo que sentía quería hablar con él quería aclarar las cosas quería hacerlo pero mi cuerpo jugaba en mi contra manteniéndome en el mismo sitio sin poder moverme.

\- Alec – dijo Izzy apareciendo en la puerta

\- Izz – le dije aunque más salió como un lamento

\- Oh Alec, lo siento tanto... no era mi intención ocasionar todo esto – me dijo llegando hacia mí a abrazándome

\- Izz no sé qué paso – dije apoyando mi cabeza en su hombre – solo se fue –

\- Lo siento tanto – dijo sobando mi espada – veras que solucionaran esto –

\- No lo sé Izzy, lo que me dijo...

\- Que te dijo Alec, que te dijo Magnus – pregunto tomando mi cara para que la mirara

\- No lo sé, cuando le pregunte qué era lo que quería de mí el solo me dijo que no lo sabía que pensaba que ya no había retorno – dije

\- Oh por raziel Alec – y volvió a abrazarme

\- No lo entiendo Izzy, no sé porque reacciono así – dije mirándola

\- Alec que sientes por Katt – pregunto

\- ¿Qué? Izzy, Katt es mi amiga solo eso... sabes que las chicas no me atraen –

\- Bueno no parece... se te ve muy cómodo con ella – dijo – cualquiera se molestaría –

\- Pero que dices... -

\- Alexander enserio preguntas eso – dijo – que esperabas... si la persona con la que tienes una rela... - pero se cayo

\- Dilo Izzy... - dije – dilo... di que Magnus y yo tuvimos una relación –

\- Alec te ... acuerdas – me dijo abriendo los ojos

\- No Izzy no me acuerdo pero cuando volví de la casa de Katt, Magnus estaba en mi habitación... él pensó que estaba soñando pero no era así y me conto cosas – le dije

\- Bueno, pues ahora entiendes por qué se molestó así Magnus, que pensarías si tu pareja lo encuentras con otro riendo y pasándolo muy bien –

\- Pero Katt es solo una amiga... porque les cuesta verlo así –

\- Alexander tu jamás habías tenido amigos excepto Jace y yo –

\- Ese era el otro Alec, odio todo esto porque me tuvo que pasar esto no lo entiendo todos ustedes esperan que el antiguo Alec regrese, pero él no regresara Izzy el no regresara ya olvídenlo de una vez, creen que no veo la mirada que me dan cuando me ven, creen que yo me siento bien el no poder recordar cosas de mi pasado, acaso no crees que no quiero recordar las cosas que viví con Magnus – pregunte – acaso crees que no quiero saber cómo nos empezamos a gustar, nuestra primera cita, cuando decidimos adoptar a Max –

\- Lo se Alec debe ser frustrante no recordar pero...

\- Pero que Izzy... porque cuando pregunte no me lo dijeron... porque él no me lo dijo hubiera sido todo más fácil –

\- Magnus no quería que estuvieras con él por el simple hecho de que por decirte que eran pareja tu fueras hacia el... él quería que si tu ibas a su lado era porque querías porque lo amabas y no porque te lo dijéramos –

\- Izzy cuéntame – dije – por favor quiero saber –

\- Alec lo siento pero le prometí a Magnus que ...

\- El no está aquí Isabelle, porque no entiendes quiero saber, quisiera poder recordar pero no puedo por eso te pido que me cuentes –

\- Alec hay cosas que solo Magnus puede responderte – dijo acariciando mi mejilla

\- Que hago Izzy – le pregunte

\- Dudo que él quiera hablar hoy, ya mañana lo llamas para que hablen – dijo – vamos –

Aunque Izzy trato de tranquilizarme en lo que quedaba de la tarde-noche hasta Jace apareció en mi habitación no sirvió de mucho ya que no pude dormir en toda la noche, me quede pensando en lo que me había dicho Izzy y en lo que tendría de decirle a Magnus en la mañana en cuando amaneciera y lo llamara aunque Jace me dijo que no lo llamara tan temprano pero no podía esperar quiera aclaras las cosas con él, decirle que Katt era solo una amiga, decirle que el sueño que pensó que tuvo cuando se quedó en mi cuarto en verdad paso pero para eso tendría que esperar a que por lo menos dieran las ocho de la mañana para llamarlo.  
Aunque fue la noche más larga que podía recordar cuando el reloj indico las ocho de la mañana cogí el celular y marque su número.

\- Vamos... vamos contesta el teléfono – decía mientras me paseaba por mi habitación – aló Magnus...

\- Hola soy Magnus Bane ahora no estoy disponible, así que si eres importante te devolveré la llama, ya sabes que hacer, bye – dijo una grabación

\- Hola Magnus, soy Alec. Alexander. Bueno, ya sabes eso. Te estoy llamando porque creo que necesitamos hablar. Imagino que estás ocupado. Llámame, ¿okey? – y colgué  
Ya había pasado una hora desde que le deje el primer mensaje, lo había vuelto a llamar dos veces más pero me daba la contestadora... no sé porque esto me parecía un deja-vú pero no sé porque, pero me había pasado toda la hora encerrado en mi cuarto mirando el teléfono

\- Hola, soy Alec. Imagino que todavía estás ocupado. Eso está bien. Sé que tienes muchas cosas que hacer. Solo... llámame cuando estés libre, ¿vale? Cuando quiera que sea que estés libre, no importa a qué hora. Estaré despierto. De verdad quiero hablar contigo – Ya eran las seis de la tarde y Magnus seguía sin contestarme, yo no había salido de mi habitación desde que amaneció incluso pensé que cuando él viniera a dejar a Max podría hablar pero Max no vino ese día ni al día siguiente.  
Habían pasado tres días que no sabía nada de Magnus y Max, al segundo día Isabelle tiro mi puerta y jalándome a la cocina me obligo a comer ahí me contó que había llamado a Magnus pero tampoco le contesto hasta Jace también llamo pero fue el mismo resultado, una vez que termine de comer me fui de nuevo a mi habitación y me volví a encerrar, a las diez de la noche volví a marcar su número pero otra vez sonó el buzón de voz me quede mirando mi celular y la verdad no se en que momento me quede dormido, pero al dormir unas escenas algo borrosas aparecieron en un sueño no se en donde estaba solo podía ver a lo lejos a dos personas estaba hablando pero no podía escuchar nada hasta que vi que la luz blanca de emanaba de la mano de una de las personas cambio a rojo cuando el otro lo toco, desperté después de eso sudando y con un dolor en el pecho no sé quiénes eran ni de que estaban hablando pero al mirar esa escena hizo que me doliera el pecho luego de eso ya no volví a dormir así que me quede mirando el celular a ver si Magnus había mandado algún mensaje o llamado pero nada, no había señal de Magnus.

Era sábado cuando decidí que si esperaba que me llamara podría pasar mucho tiempo, así que decidí que iría a visitarlo, si no quería verme podría decir que quería ver a Max y así verlos a los dos, me levante me duche y me puse la primera ropa que encontré y baje para salir del instituto pero no contaba que Izzy estuviera llegando con Simón

\- Alec – dijo cuándo me vio – por fin saliste de tu habitación –

\- Izzy ahora no, estoy por salir – dije al llegar a su lado – hola Simón –

\- Hola Alec, como estas – pregunto

\- A donde estas yendo – pregunto Izzy

\- Iré a ver a Magnus, me canse en esperar que el conteste el celular además tampoco se nada de Max –

\- Y piensas ir así vestido – pregunto señalándome y dándome una mirada de desaprobación

\- Que tiene mi ropa – dije

\- No saldrás así en busca de Magnus, no te dejare salir de aquí con esas ropas –

\- Izz no tengo tiempo, además no tengo otra ropa – dije

\- Claro que si tienes, vamos ... vamos tienes que cambiarte – dijo jalándome para que volviera a subir por las escaleras –

\- Suerte con eso – escuche que grito Simón

Nos llevó una hora para buscar el atuendo perfecto según Izzy para ir a ver a Magnus, quise escapar a los primero quince minutos pero me amenazó con que cocinaría y que tendría que comérmelo todo así que como no quería morir me quede sentado mientras veía con rebuscaba la ropa en mi armario y salía de mi habitación y traía más ropa, cuando por fin para ella mi atuendo estuvo adecuado me dejo salir de mi habitación y antes de que cambiara de opinión de si era la opción adecuada salí corriendo de ahí.

Camine pensando en lo que le diría a Magnus, no sabía si tenía que decirle que sabía que cosa éramos nosotros o solo explicarle que Katt era una amiga y que solo eso sería mi cabeza era un enredo mientras caminaba hacia el loft de Magnus, cuando por llegue la puerta de la entrada estaba abierto así Magnus no tendría por qué seguir ignorándome así que tomando valor empuje la reja y empecé a subir las escaleras.

Al llegar al piso correcto me quede mirando su puerta para darme valor de tocar y no irme de ahí, creo que pase media hora mirando la puerta hasta que di los pasos que faltaba para poder tocar la puerta, respire profundamente antes de que mi mano fuera hacia la puerta y toque pero no hubo respuesta así que volví a tocar pero un poco más fuerte y justo cuando iba a hacerlo otra vez más la puerta se abrió revelando a la persona que estaba adentro de la casa.

\- Si buscas a alguien – dijo el hombre que estaba frente a mi apoyado en la puerta sin camisa – nefilim – dijo esto último estudiándome con la mirada.

\- Lo siento – dije dando media vuelta y saliendo de ahí ...


	14. Chapter 13

Magnus

Esto había sido todo, estaba harto... harto de luchar solo y no conseguir nada, es decir yo amaba a Alexander con toda mi vida, lo amaba de una forma que jamás pensé amar a alguien pero de que servía luchar si la otra persona no le importaba... Había momentos muy escasos pero al fin y al cabo momentos en que él me daba una pequeña esperanza de que esto se solucionaría como paso cuando él se quedó en mi loft pero luego pasaba algo que hacía que todo se fuera a la basura, yo podía luchar... podría volver a enamorarlo pero no podía luchar si es que Alec se enamoraba de otra persona contra eso no podía...

\- Magnus – la voz de Catarina hizo que volviera en si

\- Ahora no Cat – dije levantando la mano para que no digiera nada

\- Magnus escucha

\- Te dije que no, no quiero, no ahora ... así que por favor vete –

\- No te voy a dejar así – dijo poniéndose adelante mío e impidiendo que siguiera caminado

\- Catarina, te lo pido, no ahora... solo quiero estar solo – dije tomando a Max de los brazos de ella – si quieres mañana hablamos pero hoy no – rodee a Cat y seguí mi camino hasta llegar a mi habitación y me encerré en ella.

.

.

.

.

. 

Catarina

Cuarto día que llamaba a Magnus y él no me contestaba solo el buzón de voz... ayer fui a su casa pero se negó a abrirme la puerta solo escuche que me dijo que no quería hablar con nadie, luego recibí la llamada de Isabelle y en la noche de Alec ambos me preguntaron por él por qué tampoco les cogía el celular y Max no había vuelto al instituto desde aquel día. Como paso que mi amigo en un momento a otro paso de ser una persona feliz que literal derrochaba felicidad cuando lo vi y ahora estaba encerrado en su casa sin querer ver ni hablar con nadie, esto estaba mal no iba a dejar que Magnus se quedara encerrado y hoy iría a verlo y a sacarlo de ese estado, le tenía una sorpresa y si tenía que sacarlo de la cama lo sacaría porque no quería volver a verlo como muchos años atrás lo vi cuando termino con Camille

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- Magnus ábreme la puerta – grite desde la entrada ya que él se negaba a abrir la puerta –

\- ... – nada esa era su respuesta, solo silencio 

\- Magnus si no abres te juro que derribare la puerta, y no es un juego lo hare... así que abre la puerta – 

\- ...- nada 

\- ¡Te lo advertí! – grite y usando mi magia que por cierto lo tuve que intentar unas cuantas veces ya que Magnus tenia hechizos en su casa, la puerta termino cediendo aunque claro la puerta no quedo muy bien que digamos pero no fue mi culpa sino del tarado que estaba adentro. Una vez que tuve el pase libre me dirigí al cuarto en donde debería estar

\- Magnus Bane no me moveré de aquí hasta que no salgas de esa cama – dije en cuando entre a su cuarto

\- Cat déjame –

\- No te voy a dejar, llevas cuatro días así, trate de darte tiempo... pero te dejo y pareces un perro callejero hasta Max parece uno – me había hartado, trate de comprenderlo pero ya no, no iba a dejar que mi amigo se diera al abandono por culpa de un nefilim – Iré a bañar y cambiar a Max y más te vale que cuando regrese tu estés fuera de esta cama – di media vuelta y salí de la habitación con Max en brazos.

\- No quiero – escuche que me grito desde la habitación cuando me dirigí al baño

\- Max, vamos a ponerte decente que te iras a visitar a tus tíos Tessa y Jem, si – dije entrando al baño y usando mi magia para que el baño de Max estuviera listo 

\- Ya estás listo Max, ya no pareces un niño en abandono...- solo espero que por lo menos Magnus te diera de comer, pensé – Vamos a ver si tu papa ya se alisto - dije encaminándonos al cuarto de Magnus – 

\- Magnus ya estás listo – pregunté entrando a la habitación en donde me di con la sorpresa que él seguía oculto debajo de las sabanas – ¿Porque sigues en la cama? - 

\- ... – solo recibí como respuesta que es jalara más las sabanas

\- Te lo advertí – acomode a Max en un brazo e hice aparecer una jarra de agua fría y me acerque a él y le vacié el contenido 

\- ¡AH! El agua esta helada – grito sentándose y mandándome una mirada asesina – quieres que me dé una pulmonía – me pregunto

\- Sabes que eso pasara, además te advertí que salieras de la cama, hasta a Max que gusto lo que hice – me defendí mirando a Max que se reía 

\- Traidor – susurro mirando a Max – y eres mi hijo – meneó la cabeza 

\- Basta de trama, te cambias o te cambio – le advertí – o mejor aún si no te levantas todo tu maquillaje desaparecerá TODO – vi como el abría los ojos con lo último que dije – dejare a Max donde Tessa y vendré y tu estarás listo tenemos que salir – di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia la sala en donde invoque un portal para dirigirme hacia la casa de Tessa que se quedaría con Max por el día de hoy.  
Cuando por fin regrese al loft de Magnus me lo encontré sentado en el sofá cambiado y listo, aunque digámoslo no es su mejor atuendo para salir pero es mejor lo que llevaba puesto que lo que tenía cuando llegue a su cuarto más temprano.

\- Okey, veo que me hiciste caso –

\- No tuve opción, me amenazaste – era gracioso cuando se comportaba con un niño regañado por su mama

\- Sí, claro hijo como tú digas, vamos tenemos que irnos que llegaremos tarde – me acerque a él y lo jale para que se levantara

\- Ir, a donde – pregunto

\- Es una sorpresa, vamos eso te levantara los ánimos estoy segura –

\- Cat ya dije que no quiero salir –

\- Vamos y luego me dirás si fue buena o mala idea – le di una sonrisa y lo jale para que empezara a caminar y dirigirnos hacia su sorpresa.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

Magnus

No sé porque Catarina me saco de mi loft si estaba tan bien para traerme a Taki's, bueno no es la primera vez que vengo pero estar aquí me trae recuerdos con Alec como aquella ves que nos encontramos con Raphael y se armó una pelea y fue ahí que me defendió y que al final terminamos besándonos debajo del letrero del restaurante, bueno yo fui quien lo beso pero no importa eso, la cosa es que venir aquí no es muy agradable por lo menos por ahora pero por lo que veo Cat está muy entusiasmada mirando a cada rato la puerta como esperando que alguien entrara por ella.

\- Cat me sacaste de mi cama solo para que te viera como miras ansiosa la puerta – consiguiendo que dejara de mirar la puerta y me mirara a mi

\- Hay Magnus, ya verás que cuando llegue no dirás nada – respondió volviendo a mirar la puerta

\- ... - suspire no podía hacer nada solo esperar a que llegara ese invitado mientras tomaba el vino que había pedido

\- Por fin llego – dijo después de unos quince minutos en los cuales yo había conseguido acabarme la botella de vino – Magnus mira – decía toda emocionada golpeando la mesa para que le hiciera caso

\- Si ya escuche Cat, llego y que quieres que... – no termine la oración porque cuando levante mi visto y vi al "invitado" me sorprendí al verlo

\- ¡Hola, por fin llegaste ya estaba pensando que no vendrías! – le decía Cat poniéndose de pie

\- Bonjour Catarina – respondió acercándose a ella y dándole un beso a cada mejilla como saludo – lamento la demora –

\- Bueno eso ya no importa – respondió con una sonrisa – oye y tu – dijo volteando a verme – que esperas por qué no lo saludas si en si el vino a verte a ti – me recrimino

\- Oh Magnus querido amigo – dijo rodeando la mesa para llegar a mí y levantándome para poder abrazarme – cuanto tiempo sin vernos no crees – e hizo el mismo saludo que le hizo a Cat –

\- Andrew – fue lo único que pude decir

\- Creo que alguien sigue en shock – respondió Cat riendo

\- Como no lo estaría si después de casi dos ciclos que no lo veo – me defendí

\- Bueno... bueno ya estoy aquí así que vamos tenemos que ponernos al corriente de lo que ha pasado en nuestras vidas – dijo acomodándose en unas de las sillas libres

\- Si eso está bien, pero primero hay que pedir algo y platicamos – hablo Cat haciendo señas para que el camarero viniera a nuestra mesa –

\- Bienvenidos a Taki's, que pedirán hoy –

\- Yo quiero un bistec carne – dijo Cat

\- Yo una hamburguesa royal y más vino – no tenía ganas de comer

\- mmm... lo mismo que la señorita s'il vous plait – respondió Andrew dándole una sonrisa al camarero que hizo que este se pusiera rojo y se fuera casi corriendo... bueno quien no lo haría Andrew desde que lo conocí que fue hace mucho tiempo atrás siempre fue atractivo con ese porte para ser modelo, cabello negro de piel blanca, cuerpo muy bien trabajado y esos ojos verdes era el sueño húmedo de hombres y mujeres y por lo que veía eso no había cambiado para nada

\- Bueno ahora sí, Magnus como has estado – me pregunto Andrew

\- Bien – respondí mirando mi copa vacía

\- Honey, eso es mentira puede ver en tu rostro que algo te aflige a sí que cuéntamelo –

\- ... - suspire- el amor a veces es una maldita –

\- Oh, mal de amores mi amigo Magnus... que mal, pero mientras no me digas que es por esa vampira de Camille porque volviste con ella yo mismo iré a cazarla –

\- Camille está muerta puedes tranquilizarte y no empezar con la cacería – dije sin apartar mi mirada de mi copa

\- Que está muerta cuando paso eso... Okey estoy desinformado totalmente como murió – pregunto

\- Bueno no fue la única – Cat dice

\- Quien más ha muerto – pregunta Andrew

\- Bueno en la guerra contra Sebastián hubo muchas bajas, sabias de eso verdad – pregunto

\- Si todos lo sabíamos sobre Sebastián y la guerra, pero quienes murieron solo sabía lo de Ragnor –

\- Bueno a eso súmale a Camille y Raphael – responde Cat

\- Raphael, oh por liliht cuanto lo siento Magnus – dijo agarrando mi mano – sé que él era como un hijo para ti... -

\- Gracias – respondo mirándolo iba a decir algo mas pero el camarero interrumpe trayendo lo que pedimos

\- Disculpen la demora, aquí está su hamburguesa, su bistec con papas y el vino que pidieron – iba recitando los platos que habíamos pedido mientras lo ponía en la mesa

\- Está todo bien gracias – responde Cat viendo que el chico no deja de mirar a Andrew – ya puedes retirarte –

\- Oh si claro, buen provecho – dice y da media vuelta y desaparece

\- Debe ser nuevo porque nunca lo he visto antes – le digo a Cat que está tratando de no reírse

\- Bueno a comer – dice Cat agarrando el tenedor y empezando a comer y nosotros la imitamos. Para ser sincero me gusto la sorpresa de Cat, jamás pensé que vería a Andrew de nuevo o por lo menos no ahora, digamos que él era otro loco igual que yo que le gustaba las fiestas ir de viaje y esas cosas pero cuando lo concias bien te dabas cuenta que era una persona muy comprensible y siempre estaba para darte la mano si la necesitabas además de ser muy enamoradizo y muy detallista cuando estaba con alguien. Esa tarde lo pase muy bien, luego de comer fuimos a pasear él nos contó que había estado haciendo en Paris estos años, además de algunas bromas que hacían que Cat y yo nos doliera la barriga de tanto reír, era un humorista innato el mejor día desde hace mucho diría yo. Así que lo invite para que el sábado fuera a mi loft ya que mañana él ya había quedado con otras personas.  
Cuando nos despedimos de Andrew, Cat creo un portal para poder ir a recoger a Max que estaba con Tessa y Jem, así que cuando por fin está en casa solo acosté a Max ya que se había quedado dormido. Cuando salí del cuarto de Max me pasee por el loft y vi lo descuidado que estaba platos sucios que era cuando le preparaba la comida a Max, y ni que decir de mi habitación lo de Alec me tiene mal, quisiera que todo se solucionará pero no veía una solución para todo esto, Alec se alejaba cada vez mas de mí y se acercaba más a esa chica Katt... que tal si se terminaba enamorado de ella y se olvidaba de mi para siempre, a veces quiera ir donde él y darle un sartenazo en la cabeza a ver si así recupera la memoria tal como salían en algunos programas de la televisión pero sabía que eso no funcionaba en la vida real lo único que conseguiría seria que Alec saliera lastimado y solo se alejaría más de mí. Aunque ese día en que se quedó aquí fue mágico fue grandioso pero luego la vi con ella y ya no sabía qué hacer, Alexander me confundía con su actitud.  
Cuando termine de ordenar mi habitación y la cocina me dirigí a la sala en donde veía la luz roja tintinear del celular que me decía que tenía mensajes, si sabía que Alec me había llamado pero no le había contestado, me acerque al celular que lo había dejado tirado en la mesita y empecé a escuchar lo mensajes.

 _"– Hola Magnus. Soy Alec. Alexander..."_

No sé a qué hora me quede dormido escuchando los mensajes de Alec pero en algún momento de la noche lo hice, el viernes volvió a sonar mi celular y era Alec pero no le conteste, porque no sabía que decirle en varios de sus mensajes me decía que quería hablar conmigo y también que porque Max no había ido al instituto, era cierto puede que nuestra relación no este nada bien pero Alec era el padre de Max y sabía que Max extrañaba a Alec no era justo que el pagara por nuestros problemas, así que el lunes lo volvería a llevar al instituto para que estuvieran juntos de nuevo ya que aún no me sentía con ánimos de ver a Alec o alguno de sus hermanos que lo que harían era ya sea preguntar que paso o mirarme con cara de lastima. Así que hoy viernes estaría en el loft con Max haciendo la misma rutina que ya venía haciendo tiempo atrás, había dejado de trabajar desde que paso lo de Alec así que tenía mucho tiempo libre, el día paso sin nada nuevo desayune con Max lo bañe, jugué con él le enseñe palabras nuevas para que las digiera luego se durmió y me quede en la sala cambiando de canal, luego llegó la noche cenamos lo bañe y lo acosté... un día más.

Llego el sábado, el día en que Andrew vendría a visitarnos, bueno ese día que nos vimos no le había contado mucho de mi nueva vida por lo cual no sabía de la existencia de Max ni mucho menos que el culpable de que este tan "mal" era por culpa de un nefilim así que cuando el llegara hoy tendría que contar esa parte de mi vida que era feliz pero que a la vez solo me recordaba lo que una vez tuve una familia y que ahora eso no existe.

\- Papa – escucho la voz de mi hijo que me mira

\- Mi blueberry, hoy vendrá un amigo a visitarme – le digo cargándolo y llevándolo a la sala – así que pórtate bien cuando venga si – Max siempre se ha portado muy bien con cualquier persona pero igual se lo digo –

\- Papi – pregunta con una sonrisa

\- No amor papi no vendrá – y veo como me entiende y su sonrisa se va borrando – pero lo veras el lunes – me apresuro a decir y el vuelve a sonreír y justo suena el timbre – ya llego – le digo parándome con él en brazos y abrirle la puerta para que suba , luego de unos minutos escucho que tocan la puerta así que solo lo abro

\- Magnus – dice sonriéndome y haciendo gestos con las manos, yo me hago a un lado y el pasa – como estas, enserio me está gustando esta cuidad talvez mi estadía aquí se muy largo... - pero lo último lo dice casi susurrando porque ya se dio cuenta de Max cuando voltea a verme – y ese niño – me dice mirando a Max o mejor dicho inspeccionando a Max

\- Mi hijo –

\- Tu hijo... hijo o es que lo estas cuidando hasta que pueda cuidarse el solo – pregunta

\- No es mi hijo lo adopte – digo – es Max Michael Lightwood-Bane –

\- Lightwood – dice pensando – porque me parece conocido ese apellido... donde lo escuche antes –

\- Si bueno... Max saluda a mi amigo Andrew – digo mirando a Max que está en mis brazos pero el solo lo mira con curiosidad

\- Wow Mags jamás pensé que tú adoptarías un hijo... -

\- Bueno créeme yo tampoco lo hubiera imaginado si alguien me hubiera dicho que lo haría años atrás, diría que está loco –

\- Bueno eso sí, así que el gran brujo Magnus Bane es padre – ríe

\- Si mi vida ha cambiado mucho desde hace un tiempo atrás –

\- Y porque lighwood – pregunta – es un apellido de nefilim –

\- Siéntate mejor – digo haciendo señas y el obedece – bueno como te dije mi vida cambio hace un tiempo atrás, me volví a enamorar pero fue de un nefilim del instituto de New York su nombre es Alec Lightwood – digo sentándome a su lado y acomodándome para quedar cara a cara con él – lo conocí en una fiesta que organice para presidente mi gato, y desde que lo vi... bueno la cosa es que pasaron muchas cosas porque lo conocí cuando lo Valentine surgió y luego lo de Sebastián, como que no fue un momento apropiado para eso del amor ya que él es un cazador de sombras y su deber esta primero sin contar que nadie sabía que era gay, pero al final incluso con todas las cosas que pasamos terminamos juntos, su familia me acepto por así decirlo así que todo estaba bien luego cuando estábamos en Idris uno de los chicos encontró a Max abandonado dentro del recinto y Alec estaba ahí cuando eso paso, fue una locura porque me acuerdo que toda la familia de Alec llego con ropa y cosas para él bebe hasta los padres de él vinieron todos querían tener a Max fue como si creían que era nuestro hijo y es ahí que Alec me lo pregunta y yo acepto así que lo adoptamos y es por eso que Max tiene apellido de un cazador de sombras- decirlo me trae nostalgia

\- Me alegro por ti, y donde esta ese chico maravilloso que atrapo a Magnus Bane y lo convirtió en padre – pregunta- quiero conocerlo –

\- Bueno ahí no acaba la historia – digo – ahora viene lo malo –

\- No me digas que terminaron, por eso estabas así el día que nos vimos –

\- No – me apuro a decir – créeme sería bueno, pero no todo iba muy bien estábamos felices tenía una familia que amaba, pero un día todo cambio secuestraron a Alec cuando estaba de cacería y... - era duro decirlo

\- Tranquilo si no quieres...

\- No tengo que, lo raptaron y le inyectaron sangre de dominio nosotros lo buscamos pero no dimos con su paradero hasta que lo soltaron pero él no era el mismo tenia sangre de demonio, cuando despertó después de rescatarlo me ataco igual lo hizo con su parabatai así que permanecía casi siempre sedado pero había a veces que despertaba siendo el Alec que conocíamos, fue duro sabes ver la persona que amas pelear consigo mismo para ser el, pero aunque buscamos una solución no lo encontrábamos sabíamos que con el tiempo Alec terminaría muriendo. Hasta que encontré una solución... lo salve pero el perdió la memoria, no me recuerda ni a Max- y mire a Max que me devolvió la mirada

\- Sabes quién fue el culpable –

\- La reina seelie –

\- Maldita bruja –

\- Si lo es –

\- Pero no hay forma de recuperar sus recuerdos –

\- No, era una posibilidad de que ocurriera eso o que nunca despertara así que ...

\- Papa – interrumpió Max – ambe –

\- Tienes hambre – pregunto y aparezco un puré de manzanas y le voy dando de comer

\- Debes de estar pasándolo muy mal mi estimado amigo, el amor a veces puede ser doloroso pero con eso te das cuenta que sigues vivo –

\- Si lo sé, haber conocido a Alec hizo que mirara la vida distinto, que hizo querer cosas que nunca pensé como tener una familia, volver a amar – digo y noto como se me quiebra la voz

\- Magnus... te enamoraste – dice y limpia mi mejilla una lagrima que no me di cuenta – ahora estoy aquí y te ayudare con lo que quieras, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que tú quieras – y me sonríe aunque es una sonrisa triste –

\- Gracias – dijo dejando la cuchara con que le daba el puré de Max y coloco mi mano encima de la de él que está en mi rostro – gracias por llegar en estos momentos enserio lo necesitaba... - pero de pronto escucho como Max alza la voz

\- PAPI – dice y veo como el cámara lenta le lanza el puré en la ropa de Andrew

\- Max – me sorprender esa actitud de él – porque hiciste eso, tu nunca te comportas así, Andrew lo siento no sé porque actuó así – digo

\- No te preocupes – dice levantándose – es un niño eso pasa – pero veo que esa camisa es de seda... esta arruinada pienso –

\- Espera aquí te traeré algo para que te cambies – digo levantándome – pero primero limpiare a Max – ya que veo que también hay rastros de puré en él

\- Está bien atiende a tu hijo primero – me dice y yo me voy hacia el baño para asear a Max y cambiarle la ropa

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Andrew

Veo como Magnus se lleva a Max y escucho como habla con él, son niños pienso, la verdad jamás pensé que Magnus adoptar un bebe en si era yo el que amaba a los niños y Magnus no, pero las cosas cambian igual que las personas, así que solo atino a quitarme la camisa de seda que tenía y la dejo en la silla... cuando empieza a echarle un vistazo a la casa en definitiva a cambia en muchos aspectos ya no es la casa de Magnus Bane que conocí si no que ahora hay juguetes de bebe, una silla de comer, peluches... una casa a prueba de bebe en otras palabras, en verdad me alegro por el cuándo regreso a la sal de nuevo escucho unos pequeños golpes en la puerta, no sabía que hacer era la casa de Magnus al fin y acabo pero volví a escuchar los golpes así que me decidí y fui a abrir la puerta

\- Si buscas a alguien – pregunte en cuando vi a ese joven de ojos azules - nefilim

\- Mag..gnus – pregunto mirándome

\- Él está ocupado ahora – respondí y sonreí, era un chico guapo – deseas algo –

\- Nno... lo siento – dijo y dio media vuelta y desapareció

\- ¿Quién era? – pregunto Magnus detrás de mí

\- No lo sé, no dijo su nombre pero era muy guapo –

\- Como era –

\- Ummm – pienso como describirlo – era un cazador de sombras de ojos azules – respondo y veo como su rostro va cambiando a sorpresa

\- Alexander – susurra y me mira el torso que está desnudo y su mirada cambia a preocupación y ahí me doy cuenta que él es el padre de Max... Alec Lightwood


	15. Chapter 14

_Holi holi que tal, si aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten. este no es tannnn largo como el ultimo que subí (okey en ese me emocione en escribir ) pero solo les diré que se viene algo bueno  
_

 _No se olviden de comentar para saber si les esta gustando la historia, ahora si lean._

Alec

\- Si buscas a alguien –pregunto el hombre que estaba delante de mí sin camisa- nefilim

\- Mag..gnus – pregunte mirándolo

\- Él está ocupado ahora – respondió y me sonrío – deseas algo –

\- Nno... lo siento – dije y di media vuelta y salí de ahí.  
Acaso era por eso que no me contestaba el celular, porque estaba con esa persona... y porque ese hombre estaba sin camisa que estaban haciendo, no podía decir que él era feo... Al lado suyo yo quedaba en la sombra, hasta Jace creo que perdería... Salí de ahí y empecé a caminar sin rumbo, no quería regresar al instituto porque sabía que en cuanto entrara Isabelle estaría esperándome para que le contara todo y hoy es sábado y Katt está trabajando así que preferí caminar. Termine en un parque y me senté en unas de las bancas, yo quería hablar con Magnus porque no sabía que había hecho para que se fuera pero luego lo entendí cuando Jace me dijo que si el encontrara a Clary tan cerca a un chico él lo apuñalaba y luego preguntaba... eso me causo risa porque sabía que era capaz de eso, era muy celoso con Clary, pero también entendí que tal vez lo que vio Magnus ese día pareció otra cosa... Lo admito lo había fregado pero no era mi intención, pero cuando voy a verlo me encuentro con esa escena que no quiero ni imaginar que estaban haciendo... todos conocen la fama de Magnus Bane. 

\- Aló – respondo, estaba tan metido en mi mente que no me di cuenta que mi teléfono sonaba – dime Izzy, ahora... ya está bien... si entiendo, voy para allá – termino la llamada y me encamino al instituto

\- Alec – dice Izzy en cuando me ve entrar

\- Hola Izzy, me dirás que es eso tan importante – pregunto

\- Nuestra madre quiere hablar contigo – dice

\- Y eso porque –

\- Pues no lo sé solo me dijo que te localizará, esta es su despacho – responde mirándome con una cara de niña buena

\- Izzy tu sabes, dime que pasa –

\- No lo sé Alec, es la verdad... pregunte pero me dijo que no era asunto mío – e hizo un puchero

\- Okey está bien te creo, iré a ver que quiere nuestra madre –

\- Bueno está bien, luego me cuentas que te dijo y también lo de Magnus, iré a la cocina – y se da media vuelta para irse

\- A la cocina – pregunto asustado

\- Si cocinare para Simón, es nuestro aniversario – dice feliz

\- No prefieres llevarlo a comer a la calle, digo es una buena idea –

\- No... quiero cocinarle además Clary me ayudara –

\- Ustedes dos en la cocina... Eso no terminara nada bien –

\- Que pesimista eres – me enseña su lengua y se va

\- Pobre... esa cena terminara muy mal – murmuro y me voy al despacho de mi madre. Cuando llego toco su puerta y escucho un adelante así que entro

\- Mamá, Izzy me dijo que me estabas buscando – digo entrando a la habitación y sentándome al otro lado de su escritorio

\- Si Alec, quería decirte que te encargaras del instituto mientras no esté –

\- Oh, ya veo saldrás –

\- Si, será solo por dos semanas, me llamaron de Idris y tengo que ir, pero tengo algunos asuntos que atender aquí así que tu tendrás que ir –

\- Si está bien no hay problema – digo – cuando te iras –

\- La otra semana pero quiero ponerte al tanto de los asuntos que estoy viendo, pero ahora no estoy de salida –

\- Okey – responde y me pongo de pie para salir

\- Alec – me llama y se levanta y camina hacia mi lado

\- Dime –

\- Como van las cosas con Magnus – pregunta

\- Bueno... - no sé qué decirle

\- Escúchame Alexander – me llama por mi nombre y coloca su mano en mi rostro – si amas a Magnus, lucha por el... no te rindas... da todo para que luego no te sientas culpable de no haberlo hecho – me acaricia la mejilla – y te sugiero que si eres amiga de esa chica no hagas algo que no te gustaría que Magnus hiciera con otra persona – me da una sonrisa

\- Gracias –

\- De nada – se acerca a mí y me da un beso en la mejilla y se da media vuelta para irse pero cuando está en la puerta ya abierta voltea – y date prisa te solucionar sus problemas, quiero ver a mi nieto – me recrimina y sale

\- Yo también los extraño – respondo pero en la habitación ya no hay nadie solo yo así que salgo y me voy a mi habitación y me quito la ropa que Izzy escogió para mí y me pongo una más cómoda y salgo para dirigirme a la sala de entrenamiento.

\- Supuse que estarías aquí – digo desde la entrada

\- Alec, que sorpresa verte por aquí – responde mirándome

\- Si, bueno... quiero despejar la mente –

\- ¿Mal de amores? –

\- Supongo – suspiro

\- Ven vamos, uno contra uno – y me da una sonrisa de lado, durante este tiempo nos habíamos alejado porque la verdad no lo sabía, él era mi parabatai mi hermano pero desde que desperté no me sentía tan unido a Jace como antes y no entendía él porque - ¡HEY! Despierta – me llamo dándome con uno de las báculos en el hombro

\- Lo siento – respondí agarrando el báculo y quitándoselo

\- Vamos en guardia – se le podía ver la emoción en la cara y de la competitividad

\- ¿Por qué todo lo ves una competencia? –

\- ¿Es en realidad una competencia, si siempre soy el que gano? –

\- No tienes solución – nos pasamos un largo tiempo peleando, y fue agradable porque mi mente estaba centrada en esquivar los golpes de Jace, nos e a ciencia exacta cuando tiempo estuvimos ahí pero solo sé que termine con mi cuerpo doliendo si admito Jace me venció en casi todas las batallas, lo que hizo que en definitiva su ego creciera más si es que puede crecer más. Así que me bañe y fui directo a mi cama sabía que para mañana el dolor desaparecería además se sentía bien así... ya que no pensaba en nada mas, masoquista... tal vez pero no me importaba así que solo me cambie y me eche en mi cama y cerré los ojos porque la verdad era que ya deseaba que este día terminara.

Llego el domingo y no quería salir de mi habitación, aun no me dejaban salir a las cacerías según alegando que tenía que estar al cien por ciento pero yo sabía que ellos pensaban que por que había perdido la memoria también podría haber perdido algún conocimiento de mi entrenamiento y que cuando salga no sabría qué hacer y bueno la cosa era que no podía salir hasta nuevo aviso, así que aquí estaba en mi habitación en mi cama mirando el techo ya era medio día pero yo seguía aquí, aun Izzy no había venido para que le contara lo que paso ayer pero sabía que vendría tarde o temprano y yo solo esperaba que fuera muy tarde de preferencia cuando yo no este aquí. De pronto mi celular suena, es un mensaje, quien será pues la verdad no se me ocurría nadie pensaba dejarlo pero volvía a sonar la notificación de menaje de nuevo a sí que lo abrí

 _Katt_

- _Hola  
_

- _Como estas Alec -_ decía el segundo mensaje

 _Alec_

- _Hola Katt –  
_

- _mal -_

 _Katt_

 _\- ¿Por qué? que paso_

 _Alec_

- _Ayer fui a ver a Magnus y bueno me lleve una sorpresa –_

 _Katt_

- _Sorpresa, cual -_

 _Alec_

- _En resumen cuando fui me abrió un hombre con el torso desnudo_ __

 _Katt_

- _Oh Alec, pero debe de haber una explicación para eso. Magnus que te dijo_

 _Alec_

- _No lo sé porque me fui -_

 _Katt_

- _Como que te fuiste, porque debiste esperar y hablar con él -_

 _Alec_

- _Temía miedo en lo que me podría decir -_

 _Katt_

- _Pero ahora estas con la duda de que paso, yo creo que debiste esperarlo, tal vez no fue nada y se derramo el café y tocaste la puerta y el abrió así -_

 _Alec_

- _Bueno, no lo sé y tampoco quiero saberlo Katt_

 _Katt_

- _Ahs! Alec a veces pienso que sos un tonto -_

 _Alec_

- _Te dejo, Izzy está que toca la puerta y no dejara de hacerlo hasta que le abra, hablamos luego -_

 _Katt_

- _Okey -_

\- Alexander, ábreme sé que estás ahí - escuchaba como gritaba – quita el seguro de la puerta –

\- Izzy – dije abriendo la puerta – ya te escuche, no es necesario que grites –

\- Bueno que estabas haciendo con la puerta cerrada – paso mirando toda mi habitación como esperando encontrar algo o a alguien

\- Era para que nadie me molestara, pero creo que eso no lo entendiste –

\- Bueno – camino hasta los pies de mi cama y se sentó en ella – cuéntame que paso, cuéntame todo los detalles -

\- Que quieres que te diga – justo lo que no quería que pasara, estaba pasando – que cuando fui a verlo me encontré con un hombre que me abrió la puerta sin una camisa y solo atine a irme – lo dije todo de un solo porrazo que cuando mire a Izzy ella tenía la boca abierta

\- QUE! Estas diciendo Alexander – dijo parándose de un salto – como que un hombre sin camisa, eso debe de haber sido un error, seguro te equivocaste de departamento o se mudó y no lo sabíamos – ella empezó a caminar por la habitación con las manos en la cintura – esto no puede pasar Alec tu estas con Magnus – dijo con tomo frustrado

\- Por lo visto ya no es así, Izz enserio no quiero hablar de eso –

\- Pero Alec tienes que hablar con él, arreglar las cosas decirle que sabes que lo de ustedes –

\- Para que Izzy, si por lo visto no demoro nada –

\- Justo por eso, Magnus te ama lo sé el no haría eso jamás –

\- Déjalo Izzy, ya te dije que paso ahora si retírate de mí habitación –

\- Pero Alec

\- Izzy vete – intervine y abrí la puerta

\- Insisto que tienes que hablar con él – lo dijo con cara triste y salió de mi habitación y antes de que digiera algo más cerré la puerta.

\- Genial – pensé y me recosté en la puerta, esto no podía empeorar justo mi celular sonó anunciando un mensaje pensé que era Katt pero cuando lo abrí me equivoque no era ella

 _"- Alexander mañana llevare a Max al instituto y tú y yo tenemos que hablar-"_

\- Lo que faltaba – tire el celular en mi cama y mi tire en ella

.

.

.

.  
.

Magnus

Ya estaba, la había mandado el mensaje a Alec quería hablar con él pues lo que vio ayer aquí no creo que le haya sido bien en especial ver a Andrew desnudo ya que según él solo dio media vuelta y se fue, fue gracias a Andrew que no me puse como loco y fui a verlo o llamarlo, bueno si lo hice pero iba de frente al buzón de voz y eso fue lo que me altero, conociendo a Alec el habría confundido todo y habría sacado otras conclusiones. Pero supongo que si su hermana no había venido dando gritos o llamarme y diciéndome que metería su bota en mi boca luego de haberme pateado el trasero era algo bueno no? Pero bueno ya tendría el día de mañana para verlo y hablar con él. Había quedado con Andrew que lo presentaría a Alec y su familia para que lo conocieran pero que primero debía aclara las cosas con Alec y con sus hermanos si es que sabían lo que había pasado y el acepto porque si no lo más seguro era que Jace y Izzy lo atacarían. Con ese último pensamiento apague el celular y me eche en mi cama, pues ya era tarde Max ya estaba acostado pues se había puesto feliz saber que mañana vería a Alec.

Lunes llego, estaba nervioso por lo de hoy... Max se despertó temprano y muy contento, agarrando su pato de peluche estaba en la silla de bebe esperando por su desayuno cantando o eso parecía decía PAPÍ PAÍ PAPÍ moviendo si pato y sus piececitos. A mí se me había quitado en hambre así que solo a Max le di su leche y su puré y yo solo tome una taza de café, luego fui a cambiarlo para que esté listo y lo deje jugando para luego alistarme yo, durante ese transcurso recibí un mensaje de Andrew deseando suerte, una vez listo cargue a Max y cree un portal para dirigirme al instituto.

Aquí estaba en la puerta con Max en brazos, respire profundamente y toque la puerta y luego de unos minutos que me parecieron una eternidad la puerta se abrió revelando a mi bello ángel que por lo que veía hace poco había salido de la ducha ya que tenía aun el pelo mojado y algunas gotas escurrían de ella hacia su camisa desgastada que siempre usaba.

\- Magnus, llegas temprano – dijo en cuanto vio que era yo

\- Alexander, hola – respondí dándole una de mis mejores sonrisas pero creo que se vio que estaba nervioso

\- Pasa... hola Max como estas – Max le estiro los brazos para que lo cargara y el lo hizo y se hizo a un lado para que pasara

\- ¡PAPÍ! –

\- Max te extrañe – le decía dándole un beso en su cabeza estaba tan bien viendo esa escena pero tenían que interrumpir

\- TU MAGNUS BANE MAS TE VALE QUE EXPLIQUES QUE HACIAS UN HOMBRE DESNUDO EN TU CASA – era Isabelle que gritaba y me señalaba mientras se acercaba hacia nosotros

\- Hola Isabelle – respondí cuando la tenía delante de mí

\- Responde que hacia

\- Izzy basta eso no te concierne a ti – intervino Alec mirándola a

\- Como que no sos mi hermano, así que si me concierne –

\- Izzy toma a Max, y llévaselo a nuestra madre se alegrara al verlo – dijo ignorando las quejas de ella y dándole a Max

\- Pero Alec –

\- Pero nada haz caso Isabelle – me cogió de la mano y me arrastro lejos de su hermana, así que solo atine a voltear mi rostro y con la mano libre le dije adiós con la mano, al inicio no sabía a donde nos dirigíamos pero luego supe que era a su habitación aun que dejo de jalarme cuando perdimos de vista a su hermana el no me soltó la mano y en definitivo yo tampoco lo haría, una vez que llegamos a su habitación me hizo pasar y cerro su puerta y ahí se dio cuenta que seguíamos cogidos de la mano me soltó.

\- Aquí podemos hablar sin que mi hermana moleste –

\- Alec... lo que viste el sábado en mi loft

\- No tienes que decirme nada – me interrumpió – creo que debí llamar y preguntar si estarías ocupado pero como no me cogías el celular no pude avisarte –

\- Alexander claro que sí, lo que viste no fue nada de lo que crees – respondí rápido – Max le tiro la comida a Andrew y cuando fui a cambiar a Max tu llegaste y él se había quitado la camisa pues le dije que le daría una mía para que no anduviera así –

\- Andrew – pregunto

\- Si es un amigo brujo que lo conocí hace muchos años atrás y está de visita – dije mirándolo a los ojos y suspiro

\- Está bien Magnus te creo, pero también quiero que me escuches, al inicio no sabía porque te habías marchado así ese día me vistes pero luego Jace me hizo entender y si tenía razón... ese día que me quede en tu casa, desayunar juntos y que al final te diera ese beso antes de irme para luego me encontraras con Katt tan cerca te debió molestar, pero también quiero decirte que ella es solo una amiga, sé que no soy de tener amigos y todo eso pero la verdad me siento bien con ella pero vuelvo a decir es solo mi amiga nada mas –

\- Bueno – sonríe – después de aclarar esos malentendidos y que también también no debi ponerme en ese plan de evitar tus llamadas y eso, hay que hablar de ahora de la fiesta –

\- ¿Fiesta? –

\- Si se acerca el cumpleaños numero 2 de Max y hay que celebrarlo a lo grande no crees –

\- Si es cierto es dentro de 10 días –

\- Si exacto y tiene que ser La Fiesta, no puede pasar desapercibida al fin y al cabo es hijo de Magnus Bane –

\- Si y por ello tiene que ser magnifica verdad – sonrió

\- Si –

\- Te gusta llamar la atención no –

\- Si- respondí y me acerque a el – aunque me gustaría llamar la atención de una persona en particular – y termine acortando la distancia que teníamos, y pude ver como el rostro de Alec se ponía rojo... como amaba cuando pasaba eso era tan fácil ocasionar esa reacción en él y se veía tan lindo – Alexander.

.


End file.
